Vortex Manipulated
by Jooles34
Summary: Jack’s past returns to the Hub, upsetting the Torchwood team again. Can they learn to work together, or are more disasters around the corner? Post season 2, usual cast, but more focus on Ianto and Jack as its me, plus Jay Hunter. More info in AN at start.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**__ – I do not own Torchwood, its characters, the Doctor or any large blue boxes. I do however take full responsibility for Jay Hunter's actions. Which may not be good for me as I have a feeling she isn't going to play nicely…_

_This is a follow up to my previous story Partners in Time. Action has now moved onto the end of Season 2 (spoilers for that) and is sort of an instead-of for COE. This means that I don't treat people nicely all the time, people will get hurt, heads will be messed with, and relationships will be strained. You have been warned! But I hope you enjoy._

Gwen shook the rain out of her hair as she walked into the Hub. Ianto was just leaving Jack's office.

"Morning. Coffee?"

Gwen smiled gratefully and looked over at Jack. He smiled and nodded in greeting before Gwen turned to walk to her work station. She looked at the picture of Tosh and Owen taped to her desk and gave it a small smile. They had been gone a couple of months now. Long enough that Gwen no longer expected to hear their voices as she came into the Hub each day, but not so long that her heart didn't still ache at the memories.

Their workstations remained untouched since they had been cleared that first day. The three remaining team members were at a place where they could laugh about the good times and enjoy their memories, but had to be careful not to think about what lay down in the cold storage of the morgue.

Gwen sat down and booted up her computer.

"All quiet over night?" she called to Ianto at his coffee machine.

"Yes, fortunately. Though Janet was in a mood about something and created all night."

Gwen smiled. Could she risk teasing the young man yet? "She's jealous. You give all your attention to Jack now instead of her. You're like a proper little couple."

Gwen sniggered at her computer screen as she heard the clatter of a mug dropping onto the work surface. She stayed quiet. A few moments later Ianto appeared in front of her with the promised coffee, a delicate shade of red still gracing his cheeks.

Gwen gave him a warm smile. "Thank you. It's okay you know. You're allowed to be together. You're allowed to be happy."

Ianto looked guiltily over at Tosh's empty workstation, then down to the floor.

"She'd be happy for you Ianto." Gwen said softly, "She always hoped you and Jack could be more. That Jack could be that for you."

Ianto was deciding how to answer when a strange noise filled the Hub. It sounded like a metallic whirring. Like two pieces of the universe being dragged against each other, forced through time together and protesting the movement with a scream.

Ianto and Gwen looked around them, panicked, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Then Jack bolted from his office, an expression on his face they hadn't seen before. He didn't even wait to grab his coat as he hurtled towards the round door, and out down the corridor. Gwen and Ianto raced after him, calling for him to slow down, but he didn't even register them.

Jack ran out of the tourist information office door with the pounding feet of Gwen and Ianto behind him. This was a longer way to go, but the lift would feel like it was taking forever. This way he was moving. Despite making the decision all those months ago that here, with his team, was where he wanted to be, the sound had brought a lot of old feelings to the surface and there was still one man he needed to see. Especially now, when everything was so broken. As he rounded the corner into the Plass he, and his team mates behind him, could see a large blue police box standing sedately near the water sculpture.

As they ran towards it the air around it started to shimmer and pulse.

"No!" screamed Jack and pushed himself to run even faster. Before he could get any closer the box disappeared completely. Jack slowed his run "No" he said again, but this time in a quiet, resigned voice. The others caught up with him as he noticed that where the blue box had stood a moment ago, there now lay a body.

"Oh my god!" said Gwen and started to run towards it, followed by Ianto. Jack moved forward slowly, his eyes narrowed. He had a feeling he recognised the body and he didn't like what this meant.

The body lay on its back, head turned away from them, legs partly bent to one side, arms slightly splayed. Getting closer Gwen and Ianto could see it was a woman's body and that the body was covered by a red leather coat.

"No way?" said Gwen. She and Ianto exchanged a glance of recognition. Ianto knelt down next to the woman and felt for a pulse. It was there, but weak. Gwen knelt on the other side of the woman's body. They both looked at her face. It was covered with bruises, a mixture of colours, some old, some more recent. Blood streaked her brow and was matted, dried into her blond hair; the sign of a recent head injury.

Jack had caught up with them now and stood back, impassively, as Gwen gently pulled the coat off the body. The woman's red corset was covered in rips and tears. The gaps in the material showed wounds underneath and even the undamaged material held blood stains. Her trousers too were cut and torn and showed evidence of more injuries to her legs.

Ianto cupped her face gently in one hand. He looked up at Jack who's face was still expressionless. Ianto's head swam with emotions that he didn't want to register, and his mind raced. _What have they done to you Jay Hunter? What have I done to you?_

It was clear to Ianto that Jack wasn't going to help, and Gwen, seeing Jack's expression seemed unsure what to do next. Ianto threw Jay's jacket at Jack.

"Hold this. I'll get her." Ianto moved to pick Jay up in his arms hoping that he wouldn't be making any of her injuries worse. She stirred slightly as Ianto's arm slipped under her neck.

"Doctor." She rasped.

"It's okay; we're going to look after you." Ianto soothed. Jay tried to shake her head, wincing at the movement.

"Doctor." She said again, "The Doctor."

Jack finally shook himself out of his stupor. Why was he being so stupid? The Doctor had clearly left Jay here. Maybe she would know where he was now. He knelt down next to her.

"Where is he? Where is the Doctor?" but Jay's eyes rolled back in her head as unconsciousness claimed her again. Ianto gave Jack a look.

"Alright. Get her into the Hub." He stood back and let Ianto gather her in his arms and carry her to the invisible lift, followed by Gwen. He carried Jay's coat over to the water tower. He absentmindedly felt the pockets of the coat finding them unusually empty, save for a slip of paper in one.

"_Look after her. She will save you."_

Jack stood next to the others and activated the lift, carefully putting the paper in his pocket so the others wouldn't see. The note must have come from the Doctor. But what did he mean? Jack didn't need saving. There was nothing to save him from; he couldn't die. Still, maybe it meant that the Doctor was coming back. He desperately didn't want Jay in their lives for a second longer than she had to be, but when she was conscious she could explain everything.

Ianto carried the woman straight down into the autopsy bay, and laid her gently on the table. Gwen prepared the body scanning equipment while Ianto grabbed some scissors and started to cut off Jay's clothes. Making a long incision up each trouser leg, all three could see bruising and lacerations adorning her legs, concentrated near her knees. The wounds seemed superficial enough though.

Ianto moved up Jay's body and started to cut into the front of her corset and the cropped t-shirt under it. As it fell away from her body they could see her chest and stomach were a mass of more bruises, abrasions and deep lacerations. Some of the bruises were red and new, others were various shades of purple, brown and yellow. For a moment all three stared at the battered body in front of them. This woman must have been systematically brutalised for about a week. Even Jack felt a sting of pity.

Ianto started to move again.

"Jack, we need to check her back. Help me roll her."

Jack moved to the side of the table opposite Ianto. The young man put one hand on Jay's furthest shoulder and one on her hip and gently rolled the woman towards him they way that he had seen Owen do. Jack tried to keep the flash of emotion out of his eyes as he saw Jay's back exposed to him. It was covered with red welts. They crisscrossed and overlapped. As with the bruising some were new, some were old. The most recent lying over the top of older scar tissue. But these went back a lot further than a week. He couldn't let Ianto see this.

"No wounds." he said. "Is the body scan ready yet?"

Gwen nodded and wheeled the device over the table. Laying Jay back down Ianto carefully placed her hand onto the flat monitor.

The machine scanned her hand and a read-out flashed onto the wall for them all to see. All of them, including Jack, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Let's get her cleaned up and treat these wounds. And cover her up." He turned on his heel and walked away from the autopsy bay.

It wasn't until Jack had said anything that Ianto registered the fact that Jay was near naked in front of him. She was just wearing, unusually enough, boxer shorts, and Ianto reached for a sheet to cover her. Gwen couldn't resist a quick smile as she saw Ianto blush. She started to prepare an antiseptic solution.

Ianto motioned to take it from her hands, a pile of cotton wool already on the table next to the still unconscious Jay.

"Let me." Gwen looked into his eyes. There was something there that she couldn't quite place. It almost looked like guilt. But it couldn't be; Ianto had nothing to be guilty about. But whatever it was, there was a need in those blue eyes too, so without a word she passed the bowl over to him and turned to leave the bay.

At the top of the steps she turned to watch him silently. He picked up some cotton wool with the forceps and dipped it in the solution. He gently, almost lovingly, started to trace it over Jay's wounds. Gwen frowned, remembering back to that time, all those many months ago, when they thought they were about to lose Ianto to this woman. Had they been closer than any of them had realised?

Gwen shook her head to clear it. No. She was just over-reacting because the pain of losing Tosh and Owen was still so raw. Ianto would never leave them. He'd never leave Jack.

Gwen busied herself around the Hub. Jay's arrival had made Jack tense, and although she couldn't blame him after last time, Jay clearly wasn't a risk at the moment. In another time Gwen would have gone to Jack's side and tried to say the right things, make things better, but she didn't have the strength for that right now. They were pulling each other through their grief still. Gwen didn't have anything left to give Jack sulking over the return of a past lover.

Jack was sitting in his office, chin resting on bridged hands. His CCTV screen watched Ianto in the autopsy bay meticulously cleaning Jay's visible wounds. Jack almost laughed at the irony that no matter what, Ianto seemed to end up cleaning something. Maybe that was why he seemed to have slipped into the doctors' role recently. He had always been a carer, and always meticulous, always thorough, liked order. Maybe this was a natural progression for him.

He wondered what was going through Ianto's head. He had a feeling that Ianto had already put two and two together, but still he hoped he hadn't. He hoped he never would. As soon as Jay was awake and could move Jack would get her out. Get her to a safe house if needs be for a couple of days, but get her gone, out of his life, and especially out of Ianto's. That was after he found out what she had been doing with the Doctor, and what the note had meant.

Jack was already bored of sitting still and pushed his chair away from his desk heading to his office door. He glanced down at Gwen at her workstation. Before she would have been up here asking what was wrong, trying to fix him. But now she wasn't, and he knew why. He understood why. There was only so much fixing anyone could do. And Gwen wouldn't even understand what was broken right now. No-one would. Because they didn't know Jay. They didn't know her the way he did and they had no idea what she was capable of. Jack did, and that's why he was so afraid.

_**AN**__ – long set up chapter again I'm sorry. I just like scene setting… Would love to hear what you think of it so far though. _

_And a huge thank you to everyone that has reviewed me before. It really does make a difference and I appreciate all your comments and concrit. Thanks, Jooles_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**__ – this is for __kausingkayn who made me very happy by being pleased that Jay had returned. _

Jack walked down into the autopsy bay as Ianto finished cleaning the last of Jay's wounds and was covering her back over with the sheet.

He slipped an arm around Ianto's waist as they stood to the side, away from her unconscious form.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just didn't need to be cleaning any more bodies on that table for a while." Jack pulled him into a tight hug at the memory; Ianto somehow being able to do for his team-mate what the rest of them couldn't, and carrying it out with a quiet love and dignity. Jack's mind whirred though as he had just seen the young man volunteer to do it for Jay. Did he consider this his penance? Would it be enough?

A moan from the table behind them broke their moment.

They turned around and Ianto was at Jay's side in an instant.

"Jay? Can you hear me Jay?"

"Urg." Jay moaned and a hand fluttered to her head, shielding her eyes. Jack reached out and turned off the strong overhead lamp.

Jay moaned again and tried opening her eyes, starting to blink as she took in her surroundings.

"Jay?" Ianto questioned again.

Jay started at the noise and looked at him, a mix of shock and confusion in her face. "Who…? Where?" she looked around the room again, then made a sound of disgust when her eyes fell on Jack.

"Oh. You."

"It's a pleasure to see you too." Jack responded dryly.

Jay's eyes focused on Ianto again, recognition coming back to her.

"Oh, Beautiful. You're still here. Lovely to see you again." She tried to give him one of her winning smiles, but stopped as the movement pulled at her injured face.

"Are you okay? Do you know what happened to you?"

"Um." Jay thought about it for a second. "No. Not entirely. How did I get here?"

"That's what we'd like to know." said Jack, approaching the table. "Tell us what you do know."

Jay's brow wrinkled. "It's all a bit blurred. I was here, I wasn't here, there was some stuff, then… well then it all just goes blank. Until I'm here again."

"What about the Doctor? What were you doing with the Doctor?" Jack pressed, tiring of her riddles.

"I haven't been with a doctor. Though all of me hurts, so maybe I need one. Where's that pale and interesting one of yours?" Despite still being groggy Jay read the silence that descended in seconds.

"Shit. I'm sorry." She looked at Jack and Ianto again. "He's not the only one is he?" Jack was once again taken aback by her ability to read people and situations. He was saved from answering though by Gwen, who had walked over to the railings at the sound of voices.

"No. Tosh too."

Jay looked down at her sheeted body. "I'm sorry. I really am. They were good people. You were a good team."

"Yes, and we don't need you to tell us that." Jack's anger came from his frustration. He pointed a finger at Jay. "If you don't know anything useful, then you can get up, get dressed and get out."

He spun on his heel and bounded up the stairs, striding off into the Hub.

Jay suddenly cried out as her body was wracked with pain. She screamed as pressure built up in her head, making it feel like it would explode, and the rest of her body felt like it was being ripped apart. Her body jerked, rising off the table as it tried to protect itself from the pain.

Ianto put his hands on her arm trying to sooth her, and her screams brought Jack running back to the top of the stairs.

"What happened?" He demanded. He didn't get an answer, but Jay's screams suddenly stopped as the pain fell away from her body as quickly as it had arrived. She fell back onto the bed panting.

"What was that?" asked Gwen, but no-one had an answer for either. Jay turned her eyes from the spot in the ceiling she'd been staring at while she got her breath back, and looked down her body again. She couldn't see anything that would cause pain like that.

"Have you done an injury scan on me?"

"Yes." Ianto replied. "Lots of cuts and abrasions, some deep bruising and a few cracked ribs. But nothing serious or life threatening."

Jay pondered silently as she continued to look down herself. She lifted her arms into the air so she could examine them. She froze.

"Give. It back. Now." she said slowly, her voice low and warning.

The others looked at her.

"Now!" she repeated, her voice dripping with menace.

Jack was losing patience again. "What are you talking abo…" he stopped. The words draining from his mouth as the blood drained from his face.

"I promise. It wasn't me. It wasn't us." He stammered.

"Then where is it? And how come I'm still here?"

"I'm sorry. Could someone please let the rest of us in on whatever it is you're talking about?" Gwen stood, hands on hips, looking confused.

"My vortex manipulator. Where is it? I want it back NOW!"

Gwen and Ianto both shrugged. Neither of them had touched it.

Jay caught Jack's eye. "How am I still alive?"

Jack didn't answer, but put a hand to his forehead and absent mindedly turned around, starting to pace the Hub to help him think.

The air was disturbed by Jay screaming out in pain once more. The same sensations were back as before. Again she was doubled up on the bed. Her cries were terrible and with a sudden rush of sympathy Jack rushed to her.

As quickly as they had come, the pain and sensations went away, allowing Jay to once again fall back and try to get her breath.

"Could someone please tell us what is going on here?" Gwen demanded again.

Jay spoke through broken breaths. "Time Agents are tied into their wrist straps. Take that away and we die. It was the Agency's way of making us behave. They could track us through them, and we could never take them off. That was why we could never go rogue."

Ianto snorted. He had only met three Time Agents and they all seemed a bit rogue.

"Okay. So some people," she stared meaningfully at Jack "found ways to get around the tracking system, but no-one ever figured how to get round the bio-link. No-one really tried that hard, given the consequences. If I don't have my wrist strap I should be dead."

"But," said Ianto thoughtfully turning to Jack "We've seen you lose yours and you haven't died. Like when John took it."

"The only times I've lost mine, I've already been dead. Can't kill a dead man. No. She's right. She should be dead."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"It must have been the Doctor. Something the Doctor did."

"Hang on a minute." Jay said, realisation just beginning to hit. "When you asked me about being with a doctor when I came round, did you mean _the_ Doctor?"

"Yes."

"You're telling me you think I've met _the_ Doctor." Jay laughed incredulously. "From what I've heard I would remember if I had met him."

Jack spoke quietly "It was him who left you here."

"Oh. Bugger. Meeting the Doctor and not remembering him eh? Well that sucks."

"Um. How about we get back to the question of you not dying?" Ianto had heard more than enough praise for this mysterious Doctor for one lifetime.

"Okay. The Doctor – really can't believe I don't remember being with him. Hey! Do you think me and him…"

"The Doctor" Jack interrupted her thoughts "obviously found a way to keep the bio-link going so you didn't die. Then he brought you here, to me..." He raised his chin in that way that told the world he had an idea.

"Let me try something." Three pairs of eyes focused on him as he slowly backed away from the table, up the stairs and into the Hub.

Pain coursed through Jay's body causing her to scream again. As soon as he heard the scream Jack hurried back to her bedside.

Pain passing once more Jay fixed Jack with a glare, but understanding bright in her eyes.

"You bastard." Her head slumped back down on to the table, but she reached out and took hold of Jack's wrist. Unbuckling his wrist strap she clutched to her sheet covered chest.

"Your turn. Unless you're scared." A smirk played across Jay's lips and Ianto and Gwen watched Jack start to back away once more. Again, once he reached the top of the autopsy bay stairs and started to back into the Hub the screaming started. But this time it was from Jack.

He pulled himself back to the top of the stairs and sat down heavily, looking down at Jay who was now half sitting up, leaning back on her elbows.

"Wow. That really hurts." Jack said, grinning from the rush of endorphins and the satisfaction of solving a puzzle.

"Doesn't it just?" Jay returned the grin.

Gwen was getting frustrated. "Okay. Once again. What the hell is going on here and what are you two grinning about?"

"The bio-link isn't cuff or DNA specific and just works on a proximity circuit. It doesn't matter if you're wearing your cuff necessarily, as long as there is one vortex manipulator nearby."

"It's stupidly simple really. When I was with the Doctor he must have been able to rig something up."

"So that means you'll be fine as long as we…"

He tailed off and tipped his head back against the railings in disgust. Jay groaned and lowered herself back onto the table.

"Bollocks." They said together.

_**AN**__ – if this was anything but Torchwood this would be recipe for a sit-com; two people who hate each other being trapped in a confined space…_

_But this _is_ Torchwood…_

_All comments and concrit gratefully received and happy vibes buzzed back._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN**__ – thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. I really appreciate it. Again, more scene setting, some angsty stuff, and a bit of humour too hopefully, but I hope you stick with it as the action starts soon. Honest…._

After a moment of silence in the Hub Jack took charge again.

"Ianto; coffee and order us some lunch. Gwen, find her some scrubs to put on; then we're all going to the boardroom."

Ianto took Jack's wrist strap from Jay as he left the autopsy bay, passing it to Jack who turned his back to the railing, waiting for the women below. Gwen moved through the autopsy bay finding the spare sets of white scrubs that were still nestled in one of the cupboards.

"Where are my clothes?"

Gwen looked apologetic. "We had to cut them off you to look at your injuries. I'm sorry. We can probably save your coat though." She indicated to the red leather that hung over the railing.

"What about my weapons? My guns; holsters; my dagger?"

Gwen shook head. "You didn't have any weapons with you when you arrived."

"That'll be the Doctor." Jack threw over his shoulder, a broad smile on his face. "He does so hate guns."

Jay could hear the triumph in his voice. Trust him to be happy that she had lost her first forms of defence. She had tried living a peaceful life in academia a couple of decades ago, but she had got bored after a few years, and when it came to it, weapons were almost as important to a Time Agent as their wrist straps. Most tended to have one particular, favourite weapon that they carried with them for years. For Jay it was her dagger.

She sighed and tried to sit up as Gwen passed her some folded scrubs. It quickly became evident that Jay didn't have the strength to pull herself up.

Gwen gave her a gentle look, "Let me help you." She wrapped her arm around the injured Time Agent and helped her to sit up, legs dangling off the side of the table.

Jay looked resignedly at the floor. Physically battered and broken, she also had to come to terms with being completely dependant on _him_ just to live. She could also still not remember anything of the events that had brought her here, and that frightened her. Though looking at her body, maybe not remembering was for the best. She remembered enough of what had happened to her when she had been flung through the vortex after her last visit here and that was enough. Memories of heat and pain and hunger and loneliness cascaded unbidden through her mind and she shook her head to try to clear it.

"Jay? Jay love. Let go and let me help you."

Coming back to the present she saw Gwen standing right in front of her, and she realised the white knuckled hands gripping the sheet tight to her chest were her own.

"Come on Jay." Gwen soothed gently. "Let me help you get dressed. Let go of the sheet."

Jay did as she was bid, and slowly started getting control of her mind again. Her body would heal, so she'd just have to put up with that for a while, but she could control her mind. She couldn't show her fear and pain, or any sort of weakness, in front of Gwen or Ianto. And especially not _him_. The barriers were up again now, and that's where they would stay.

Despite her years out of the force, Gwen was still a police officer at heart and her instincts and desire for answers were still at the forefront of her mind. While she helped Jay into the scrubs she started to gently question her.

"So, do you still not remember what happened to you?"

"No."

"How far back do you remember?"

"Well that's sort of hard to tell not knowing how much I'm missing and where in time I came from to get here."

Gwen ignored the sarcasm and kept her voice light and conversational.

"Do you remember where you went when you left here?" God, thought Gwen, I sound like a bloody hairdresser.

"It was a long way away. But I remember getting away from there."

Jack's ears pricked at this and he turned slightly, exchanging a look with Gwen. 'Getting away', rather than 'leaving' had connotations that neither of them had missed, and Jack knew it was as close to an admission of fear that anyone would ever get from Jay.

Gwen's voice softened, her attention turning back to the now dressed Jay.

"Doesn't it frighten you? Not remembering? Not knowing."

"Yes," answered Jay; "It terrifies me." She froze as the words came out her mouth, eyes fixed on a point in front of her.

Jack stared at her now. This was wrong. This was very wrong. She had been changed somehow. Her reaction told him that she knew it too.

Jay swallowed. "Did I just say that out loud?"

The silence around her told her yes.

She looked up at Jack now, meeting his gaze, questions racing behind both their eyes. Jay's mind was a whirl. The words that had been in her head to say were not the words that came out. This sort of honesty was not like her. A sudden cold realisation hit her.

"Ask me something else." She demanded of Jack.

He considered her for a moment, reading her eyes, and a strange clarity settled in his mind too.

"Did your father really die in a hunting accident?"

"No." Jay answered immediately, before smiled sickly. "I mean y…y…" Jay's throat and tongue worked, as if trying to vomit the words out, but nothing came. That was it then.

Her face crumpled and she groaned. "I can't lie. Oooooh, this is not going to be good." So much of Jay's life revolved around deception.

"Now what won't be good?" Ianto appeared carrying a tray of coffees.

"It appears Jay can't lie." Gwen informed him, somewhat incredulously. But she had seen stranger things, so was willing to believe the what while she tried to figure out the how.

Ianto processed the information quickly and turned to Jay.

"How old are you?"

"117." Jay replied instantly and clamped a hand over her mouth eyes wide with shock.

"Is there really a price on my head in the Panadian Galaxy?" Jack too saw the potential in this new development.

Jay rolled her eyes, and huffed out a resigned; "No. Now will you all stop playing and do something useful?"

Gwen couldn't leave it without knowing one thing though; "Who's better in bed; Jack or Ianto?"

"Well, Jack has the experience, but Ianto is so wonderfully eager to please and open to suggestion." A wicked smile spread across Jay's face at the memories.

Gwen grinned as Ianto managed to pull off looking smug and embarrassed at the same time.

"Okay enough games." Said Jack now, feeling slightly put out. He looked at Jay. "What's the name I was born with?"

Jay gazed at him in amazement. "You know I would never say that. That name is buried." Jay's expression then turned to one of understanding and she nodded. "I can't lie, but I can avoid saying the truth if I need to."

"Boardroom now." Jack ordered. He wanted to pause the conversation for a moment to give his mind time to process everything that had happened. As it was, Jay could move so slowly, even when helped by Gwen, that he got more than one moment.

As they were making their way, a beeping alerted them then to the arrival of the Chinese delivery guy standing at the door to the tourist information office. Ianto quickly ran up to collect their food.

Once in the boardroom Gwen and Jack took their usual seats and Jay left Gwen to sit in the chair next to Ianto's usual spot; a move not lost on Jack. When Ianto brought their lunch into the room he noticed Gwen staring uncomfortably at the table, Jack glaring at Jay, and Jay leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed. Ianto wondered if she felt as relaxed as she looked.

He set the food down on the table and took his seat between Jack and Jay. Lunch was wordlessly divided up in the plastic trays. Jay grabbed hers as soon as it was put in front of her and started to wolf it down with an almost desperate need. She looked up as she reached for her coffee.

"What? Apparently I haven't eaten for a while." She returned to eating with gusto.

Jack shook his head and after finishing his mouthful, got back to business. "So what do we know so far?" he asked his team to sum up.

"Jay has clearly been a victim of considerable violence…"

"I don't like the word victim thank you. 'Innocent bystander' in will do nicely." Jay interrupted, earning disbelieving looks from her three companions at the table. She pressed on. "Besides, we don't know how badly the other person came off. I might have won."

"Given that you were the one found unconscious and bleeding, having lost both your wrist strap and you memory, not to mention about a quarter of your blood, I think it's safe to say _you_ lost."

Jay gave Jack an unimpressed glare. Ianto diplomatically stepped in to continue his summing up.

"Jay has clearly been _involved in_ some considerable violence, which she doesn't remember, and has lost her vortex manipulator, which should have killed her. We have to assume that the Doctor was with her and saved her, and then brought her to us, presumably because he knows how the wrist straps work and knew you could look after her."

Jack started slightly as Ianto used the same words that were in the Doctor's letter that he still hadn't shown anyone. Ianto continued speaking.

"Jay can survive as long as she is within about 10 foot of Jack's wrist strap. Jay is also unable to lie, for an as yet, unknown reason."

"Macadian disc." said Jay.

"It's the most obvious option." agreed Jack.

"Just need to work out when, who and why then."

Gwen was really starting to lose her patience and her voice took on a sarcastic tone.

"Right you two. That's it. You're both very clever, and I'm so happy for you. You know everything about everything and that's great. You also manage to have entire conversations with each other without using any words, and that's just brilliant, it really is. But for god's sake, will you please start involving us in some of them and stop talking in bloody riddles all the time!"

Jack and Jay had the good sense to look abashed as Ianto tried to hide a small smirk by directing it at the table.

"A Macadian disc is a small programmed piece of metal, that gets implanted into someone's brain. Normally those of criminals." Jack glanced pointedly at Jay, earning himself a dirty look before he continued. "It interferes with the electrical pulses in the brain and makes it impossible for the wearer to lie."

"They also have an internal cloaking device making them impossible to find without physically going into the brain and sifting through every last bit off grey matter. Not a terribly pleasant procedure and tends to kill quite thoroughly. That's why your scanner wouldn't have picked anything up."

"So you'll always have it? You'll never be able to lie?"

"If I can find the person that implanted it, then I can make them un-programme it, which will turn it off. But as I don't know who or where that was, the chances are slim." Jay moaned and rested her head on the table. "I love lying." She sighed desolately. "I was very good at it."

Ianto and Gwen watched as Jack was about to retort, but Gwen stepped in before he could say anything.

"I think first things first; we need to find a way of getting a little more distance between you two. Preferably before anymore blood is spilt."

"Jack," said Ianto thoughtfully, "those small bombs that came through the rift recently. You said that you could remotely activate them using you wrist strap didn't you?"

Jack snapped his fingers. "You're right! They contain receivers that can be calibrated to pick up the signal from my wrist strap. If we take out the receiver for Jay to wear, then I can set mine to send out a low level signal that will keep us linked."

"How far away will I be able to get?"

"A couple of levels within the Hub at least, but that is all you will need, because once it's set up you won't be going any further than the vaults."

"Jack!" Gwen admonished.

"Has everyone forgotten what she tried to do last time? She tried to steal the very thing that is keeping her alive now, and tried to take Ianto!"

"Am here you know." A Welsh voice reminded him dryly. "And she did manage to save the world first."

"Hello. I am here too. You can talk to me. Look," She turned now to address Jack, "you and I hate each other, I think we are all aware of that. But there are three of you, and one of me. I cannot leave here without you and I cannot kill you. Even if I could, I have no weapons, and let's be honest – hell I can't not be apparently – at the moment I couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag."

Jack could see Ianto and Gwen both looking at him expectantly. He knew he would be the bad guy if he sent Jay to the vaults after that.

"Okay. We'll find somewhere else. But not up here. Down in the store rooms or something."

Gwen smiled at him, then stood to leave. "Come on Ianto. Let's go and get this receiver sorted and leave the happy couple together."

Jay waited for them both to leave before turning to Jack, a malevolent grin twisting her face.

"Their caring hearts; the very reason you love them so, are the only weapons I need against you."

"Don't you dare hurt them." Jack growled, his hands flat on the table, his body weight shifted forwards towards her.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I've only ever wanted to hurt you, not them. In fact, as far as your beautiful boy is concerned, it's the complete opposite. I could love him more than you would ever be capable of, and now, I have the time to show him that."

Jack leapt up and around the table. He grabbed the back of Jay's neck and pushed her down hard onto the table, her head making a cracking sound as it connected with the wood. Pressing her firmly against the hard surface, not caring about the extra damage he was doing to her wrecked body, he leaned in next to her ear and whispered;

"If you say anything like that to Ianto, or try to come between us; if you touch him; if so much as look at him in a way I don't like, I will kill you. All I have to do is press this button here, and the signal stops. I'll tell them it was some dreadful malfunction. They will be upset at first, but they will believe me, and they will come to forgive me. I will do it; don't think I won't."

He gave Jay's neck a final painful squeeze, and stepped back. Jay straightened up, rubbing her neck. She kept her face neutral, which hid the very real pang of fear that was coursing through her body. She was the most vulnerable she had ever felt, despite the life of danger she lived. But she turned to meet Jack's penetrating gaze with an air of confidence she didn't feel.

"Let the games begin."

_**AN**__ – Wow, long I know. Just wanted to get said what needs saying so we can move on._

_I know Jack is a little grr here, but we know that Jack used to be a lot different, we got glimpses of it in season 1, and Jay being around takes him back to being that person a bit. _

_As always reviews, comments, concrit are loved. Jooles_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**__ – this is for __kausingkayn and bbmcowgirl for their lovely reviews and their apparent love/hate relationship with Jay. Which I hope I'm right about because it was what I was after. Thank you. You may also possibly be the only two people reading this…_

"Get up." Jack ordered.

Jay pushed her chair slowly back and stood up, exaggerating the movement, refusing to move quickly.

"Move." Jack pointed towards the door.

Just as slowly, Jay turned to face Jack defiantly. She couldn't start giving in to him too easily. She had to start taking a stand now or she would never be able to.

Jack lashed out again and grabbed the back of her scrubs, forcibly turning her around and pushing her in front of him. Keeping a firm grip he propelled her out of the door and towards the stairs. Pressing his comms he spoke to Ianto and Gwen. He didn't care if he was the bad guy right now.

"As soon as you get done, meet us in the vaults." He barked.

He didn't wait for a response before he turned his comms back off and continued to push Jay in front of him through the Hub.

Jay remained silent, worried that anything she said would betray her. Lying came so naturally that she was going to have to work on her responses for a while to make sure she didn't reveal too much. But she tried to make the silence appear sullen.

She allowed herself to be pushed into a cell and didn't protest as the clear door was shut behind her. She sat down on the hard bench and watched out of the corner of her eye as Jack retreated from the door. She heard him walk into the cell next hers.

"You're so pissed with me that you're going to resign yourself to a night in a cell just to spite me?"

Jay didn't receive an answer.

********

It was some hours later that the silence in the vaults was finally disturbed. Ianto and Gwen appeared together. Gwen carried a small metal box in her hands, and Ianto an armful of blankets.

Jay stood up and walked to the cell door, flashing a grin at Ianto, then cocked her head to one side quizzically. Jack left his cell and raised his eyebrows at the young man. Gwen failed to suppress a snigger.

"Ianto?" Jack enquired.

Ianto scowled. His face was streaked black with soot, but what skin showed was pink. His previously spotless suit was also covered in black scorch marks. He also had a little less eyebrow than he'd had at lunch time.

"There was a small miscalculation with the bomb dismantling." He said stonily, his voice daring anyone to say anything. "Moving on; we have got a receiver, we just need to calibrate it to your wrist strap Jack."

Jay watched from the closed door of the cell as Gwen pulled what looked like a watch out of the box in her hands. It had a metal disc about the size of two stacked £2 coins now welded to the top of it. A small light blinked from the side and some circuitry was visible at the top.

Jack took the watch. "Good work guys." He tapped at his wrist strap and the light on the modified watch blinked rapidly a few times, before settling back into its previous rhythm.

"That should do it." He opened the door to Jay's cell and handed her the watch. Jay took it from him and stepped passively back into the cell to strap it to her wrist. He was going to want to test the limits of the receiver so this was not a good time to anger him further.

As she had guessed Jack opened his comms. "I'll head up stairs. Let me know when anything changes."

Jack left the vaults and headed upstairs. Jay sat back down on the bench and prepared herself for the pain. She didn't trust Jack not to push things just to reinforce the power that he had over her.

Some minutes later she heard Gwen's earpiece beep. Ianto and Jay listened to Gwen's side of the conversation.

"Yes all okay down here…Jack, you can't really….okay, okay, no need to shout." She turned back to Jay. "Jack's got all the way to the front door and you're still breathing so it look likes it's worked. Jack wants us back upstairs, but he's told us to lock you in. Sorry."

Gwen gave Jay a sympathetic smile and headed off down the corridor. Ianto offered the blankets that were still in his arms to Jay.

He really was something special she thought. She had seen it as soon as she arrived last time, and had meant it when she had asked him to leave with her. She would enjoy travelling with this young man; could make a life with him. Would make a better life for him that Jack would. Jack hurt people. That's all he knew how to do.

She looked at her arm before taking the offered blankets and setting them down on the bench. As Ianto closed the cell door she spoke again.

"Is this your watch Ianto?" she asked.

"Yes. I thought you would like it if we could make it as close to what you were used to as possible; you know, leather strap, wearing it on your wrist."

Jay was touched by his thoughtfulness. She had felt like an arm had been cut off losing her vortex manipulator, and just the feel of something weighty around her wrist was already comforting.

"Thank you Ianto."

"Don't thank me, thank Jack. He doesn't know it yet, but tomorrow he's taking me shopping for a new watch." He smiled at her and headed out of the vaults, hands in pockets.

Jay watched him go with a heavy heart, before sitting back down on the bench. There was no telling how long she would be here for so she figured she may as well make herself comfortable.

She lay down and rested her head on the pile of blankets. She was only there a second before she was sitting bolt upright again and moving as far away from the blankets as she could.

The blankets that smelt of Ianto.

**********

The next morning Ianto headed downstairs into the vaults.

Jay had heard his footsteps and was already standing in her cell leaning casually against the wall.

"Morning." He said brightly. Jay raised her eyebrows.

"Is it?"

"Yes." he said, pressing the controls that released the cell doors. "I have got Jack to agree to release you from the vaults – well during the day at least – so I came to invite you up for breakfast. And I have been shopping for you. Got you some things. I guessed your size."

He held a couple of bags out towards her. She took them from him with a grateful smile, her mind wondering just what Ianto had done to change Jack's mind. Once Jack was decided on something it took someone very talented to get him to relent.

Suppressing a grin at the sudden memory of Ianto's talents, she pulled out a pair of sturdy black leather boots from one of the bags, a couple of pairs of jeans and some boxers from the other.

"Oh Beautiful; you are a star. Thank you."

Ianto flashed an uncomfortable look at the use of Jay's nickname for him and changed the subject. "Out of interest. Why do you wear boxers?"

Jay gave an easy laugh, wincing suddenly as it pulled at her ribs.

"Same reason you do. They're comfy. Also I seem to lose my trousers a lot you feel a lot less silly fighting in boxers."

Ianto opened his mouth to respond, but decided he'd rather not know. He handed her another bag.

Opening it Jay brought out two corsets. They were Jay's preferred style and the right shade of red. She smiled warmly at him, her eyes suddenly bright.

"You really are amazing Ianto."

He blushed slightly at the compliment, then watched as she fingered the bones in the corsets and absentmindedly touched her side; a look of regret flittered across her face.

"I've got one more bag. I guessed your body wouldn't be ready yet." He passed her the last bag.

This one contained five V-neck, skinny t-shirts, three black and two red. Jay looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you" she said, glad that she had not had to voice her weakness. Desperate to get out of the scrubs she turned her back to Ianto and pulled off the white top. Jay was not exactly shy, and it would normally have been fun to have teased the young man, maybe try to seduce him a bit, whatever Jack said. But he had done a good thing for her, and she would not repay him by playing with him.

As the scrub top went over her head Ianto saw for the first time the mass of scars on Jay's back. He reached out a hand to touch her, then pulled back at the last second; a look of horror on his face.

"I did that didn't I? When I sent you away. It's my fault. Where did I send you Jay?"

Jay lowered her head briefly. Shit. She hadn't even thought. She pulled a black t-shirt over her head spoke to the wall.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm here now."

"But those scars. I did that to you didn't I?"

"You've never hurt me."

"Look at me."

Jay turned round. Ianto looked physically pained and she put on a soothing smile.

"Don't I look fine to you?"

"Answer the question Jay."

Jay sighed. Dropping the smile she let her face go soft. "You are a good man Ianto Jones." She said it with feeling, staring into his deep blue eyes.

Ianto's face hardened under his personal grief.

"Don't play your fucking clever little words games with me. You may be able to use that bullshit the others, but not on me."

He turned on his heel and walked out. Jay's shoulders slumped. That was indeed going to be a problem, she thought. That's the trouble with the quiet ones. They tend to listen.

She turned to slowly dress herself.

********

Once dressed Jay headed up to the main Hub guessing breakfast would be in the boardroom. She was already starting to feel more like herself. The clothes fitted perfectly, not that she had expected anything else from Ianto. Now, snug in her new jeans, with the heavy weight of the boots and a make-do wrist strap, she felt part of herself returning to normal.

However, she had decided that for the time being she would play it cool and not upset anyone. Jack was clearly particularly volatile at the moment and Ianto was insecure and hurt. Gwen had been kind so far, but Jay wasn't convinced that it would last any longer than her recovery. Gwen was the kind of person that would take care of a pigeon with a broken wing, but once the wing was mended, she would just see the pigeon as vermin once again. Jay mentally questioned herself and the fact that she had just compared herself to vermin in her own analogy. Could she not even pretend to herself any more? This sucked.

She carefully arranged her features into a passive expression, and knocked hesitantly on the boardroom door. She waited till she was called in and sat gingerly at the far end of the table to Jack where a steaming cup of coffee and some pastries sat waiting for her.

"Thanks for this." She said to the room in general, getting no response. The silence was thick and the atmosphere heavy. She took a sip of coffee and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"You know, I didn't really notice it yesterday, but I had forgotten how good this is. You really are a master Ianto."

Gwen saw Jay's attempt to lift the atmosphere and went with it.

"We keep asking him to share his magic secrets with us, but he refuses. I reckon he's secretly using alien tech."

Ianto looked indignant. "I do not use alien tech. I just happen to be very good at it. With a little care it can be quite easy."

"Easy?" Jack said teasingly, also relieved to have the mood lightened. "Well if it's so easy why don't you let the rest of us try? Scared we'll do it as well as you?"

Gwen and Jay both grinned as Ianto blustered a little. "I didn't mean easy as in easy, I meant…oh never mind what I meant. Shut up and drink your coffee."

Jack smirked back at him, then looking up caught Jay's eye. Jay dropped her gaze immediately, playing passive again. She would do whatever it took to make sure she didn't spend all her time here locked in the vaults.

"Did you sleep well?" Gwen enquired.

"Not particularly. That's the thing about having multiple broken ribs and trying to sleep on a concrete bench. Not the greatest comfort level." Passive did not mean not trying her luck a little.

"Well, we don't have any mattresses for them." Jack said rather pettily.

Something flashed in Jay's head. "That's a lie." She said almost as a reflex.

"Okay. We do have some, but I don't know where they are."

"That's a lie too."

Jack looked at her sharply while Gwen and Ianto mentally cringed, worried another fight was about to start.

"Will you stop calling me a liar? This is my house and if I choose to refuse you a mattress, well, that is my business."

Jay stared at the table a look of concentration on her face and sipped at her coffee. Something niggled at her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Ianto pushed himself away from the table, growing uncomfortable in the changed atmosphere again and his guilt making it difficult to be around Jay.

"I have to go and feed Myfanwy and the SUV needs servicing so I'll be out most of today."

"That's a lie." All eyes now shot to Jay. She looked up at Ianto. "The Myfanwy thing sure, but the SUV service; that's a lie."

Jack gave Jay a warning look, but his mind was also trying to process why Ianto was trying to make himself scarce from the Hub for a day if what Jay said was true.

"I – I can't explain it, I just know that he's lying." She paused and met Jack's eyes. "You don't think?"

"Well, I have heard rumours." Jack replied.

Gwen glared at them both. "Full sentences please. Remember?"

"Hang on." said Jack, raising a dismissive hand in Gwen's direction. "Jay, close your eyes."

Jay did as she was bidden.

Jack held up four fingers in front of his face. "I'm holding up four fingers." he said. Jay nodded.

"Now I am holding up three fingers." he said, but left all four fingers in the air.

"Lie." said Jay smoothly.

"I am holding my coffee cup." Jack stated, picking up Ianto's mug.

"Lie." said Jay again and opened her eyes.

Jack leaned back in his chair, his mind reeling at the possibilities.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." agreed Jay.

Gwen muttered through clenched teeth. "I am not going to tell you again."

Jack quickly flashed her an apologetic look. "There have been rumours in the past about Macadian discs that have also allowed the wearer to be able to tell when someone else is lying. Almost like an instinct, a sixth sense, but never, ever wrong. But I've never seen it, never even known anyone that could verify their existence."

Jay was lost in her own thoughts. "I thought they were a myth. One of those friend of a friend of a friend things." Suddenly a smile split her face and she looked at Jack smugly. "Well. This certainly changes things doesn't it? Looks like I've just become useful."

_**AN**__ – well, there you go. Jay with a potentially redeeming feature? And I promise proper action in the next chapter. Guns and everything._

_And for any slash fans reading this, I have added another chapter to the slash spin off _Time for Three_. It's under my listings and is a Jack/Ianto/Jay slash-fic set between chapters one and two of _Partners in Time_._

_As always reviews and concrit of any of my stories hugely appreciated. Jooles_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN**__ - Just so everyone knows, bad things are going to happen to people and bad things are going to happen between Jack and Ianto. But everything happens for a reason. I promise. Please stick around to see where it goes._

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. All so appreciated._

An uneasy détente settled on the Hub over the next couple of weeks. Jack and Jay kept out of each other's way most of the time and managed not to upset each other.

Every part of Jay wanted to spend her time winding Jack up and trying to get under his skin, but she was still healing, and not being able to lie was still unsettling, so she kept her distance from Ianto and Gwen as well.

Slowly though, tensions eased slightly just from the mundaneity of being around each other all day. There was still no trust between the pair, but there was tolerance. Jack allowed Jay to move out of the cell and into one of the store rooms. She was also allowed to join them for all their meals in the boardroom.

However, Jack was starting to get testy. He hadn't left the Hub since Jay arrived as they still couldn't go any distance from each other and he refused to let Jay anywhere near the surface. But every time he started to get stir crazy, he reminded himself that he had been stuck in worse places for much longer. At least here he had his friends close, and Ianto stayed the night when he could.

But it did mean that whenever there was a rift alert, alien sighting, or alien tech to be retrieved, Ianto and Gwen had to go out. Things were tough enough as it was for them with the team being so small, but they were working even harder now. They were out on a mission right now. Something showing as alien tech had shown up after a small rift spike and they had gone to retrieve it.

Jay was off somewhere, presumably in the storeroom she had taken as her own. He knew that Ianto had told her about the room full of books and could only assume she was working her way through those. He grinned to himself at the memory. A small mobile library had fallen through the rift one day, irrevocably destroying the vehicle. Ianto had been beside himself with joy at the thought of all those books to put into order.

There had been an extra swagger in her step at breakfast this morning as she had finally felt repaired enough to get back into one of her beloved corsets. Although Jack could see that it wasn't tied as tight as normal, and she had definitely winced a few times as she had moved.

The sirens went as the big cog wheel turned, announcing Ianto and Gwen's return to the Hub.

"What have we got?" he called to them.

"Oh, nothing much. Seems to be some sort of metal box. Not giving off any readings other than residual rift energy now. We've got it in a containment vessel. Want a look?" Gwen held it in her hands for Jack to see.

Jack bounced over to them, glad to be moving around, investigating something, no matter how mundane.

He opened the containment vessel. His eyes widened in shock.

"No, no, no!" he said and tried to jam the lid back on. But it was too late. The metal box inside had split and energy poured out from it, reassembling itself in humanoid form in front of them. Before any of them could move the figure vanished again and reappeared on the other side of the Hub. Jack, Gwen and Ianto instinctively grabbed their guns and spread out to cover the invader.

The figure in the Hub was a blowfish, like one they had seen before; red, scaly skin and large fin on top of its head. He stood smiling viciously at them, holding a small black device in his hands as they fanned out. He thrust his other hand into his pocket and pulled out three pebble like devices. He quickly threw one at each member of Torchwood.

The pebbles landed on the floor in front of each member of the team and split open catching each one in the beam that came from it. All three of them froze. The blowfish laughed at them.

"Paralysing containment beams. Much like the prison beams you use, but so much more effective."

He laughed as he looked at each one of them. Jack was in the middle of the Hub, almost opposite the blowfish and Gwen and Ianto were spread out either side of him, attempting to close in towards the laughing alien.

Each of them were completely paralysed, trapped in the motion of running, arms still outstretched clutching their guns. They couldn't even blink. The only muscles that remained working were the ones that allowed them to breathe, their hearts to beat, and their eyes move in their sockets. But they could hear. They could hear the menace in the blowfish's voice as he spoke to them.

"I've waited a long time for this. A long time. You, Torchwood, you killed my son. And now I am going to kill you. But, I've done my research. Spoken to people." He looked at Jack. "And I know you can't die. But I can make you watch as the rest of your team die. In fact what I have planned is even worse than just watching."

He laughed again. "You know, I still can't decide if I am happy or sad that someone else has already taken care of two of you. Yes it has saved me a job, but I was so looking forward to getting all of you. Never mind. I shall live. Which is more than I can say for you!"

The blowfish was prowling around knowing that he was in no danger from the paralysed members of Torchwood. He stood in front of Gwen now, laughing at her face, frozen in anger as she'd run towards him. He started to cross the walkway towards Ianto when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

He whirled around in time to see Jay running at him. Unarmed as she was, she had been trying to creep up on him, but knowing she had been seen she had no choice but to try to rush him and hope he was out of paralysing pebbles.

The blowfish pulled a gun from his pocket and fired. The bullet caught Jay, flipping her around and sending her backwards with an anguished cry. She fell to the floor facedown and Ianto, Jack and Gwen could do nothing but watch as a steady pool of blood started to seep from her body, gathering around her torso. She lay still. Ianto, who was closest to her, cried out in his mind as he looked for the tell-tale signs of life; chest rising and falling, a twitch anywhere. But there was nothing. Ianto pulled his eyes away from Jay's limp form and back to the blowfish who was also regarding Jay.

"Interesting. My research hadn't told me you'd got another one. No matter. Her death is inconsequential. I had no reason for her to suffer. Unlike you. The pebbles in front of you also contain a localised explosive. Reasonably small, but will completely disintegrate anything caught in the containment beam when it goes off.

"So here is what's going to happen. I am going to teleport back out of here – by the way Jack, you should really teach your team to recognise a teleport containment unit when they see one. They brought me straight in here! Although that was what I was planning - but before I do, I will activate a five second timer on the two pebbles in front of your assistants. Then I will release you Jack, from your beam. Five seconds should give you enough time to try to save one of your precious team members, but not both.

"It's pretty easy. All you have to do is use momentum to push one of them out of the containment beam before the blast destroys them. The hard bit will be deciding which one to save. But that's how you suffer Jack. And I need to make you suffer.

"Whichever one does survive shouldn't get too excited though. I will be back soon to finish the job."

Fear coursed through the Gwen and Ianto's minds. It was unthinkable to imagine that they were either going to die, or lose another close friend. It was equally unbearable to think of the decision Jack had to make. How could he get them out of this?

Jack's mind reeled. He used his eyes to search the Hub for a way out, for another plan, while he wracked his brain desperately searching for an alternative. But he couldn't think of one. The blowfish's plan was perfect. There was no way he could reach both of them. Whatever happened next he was condemning one of his team, either his best friend or his lover, to death.

The blowfish laughed as he stopped next to Jack. He could see the panic in his eyes. It was delicious and everything he had been working for for so long.

"Five seconds Jack. I hope you've made your decision." The blowfish gave him a final grin of victory, before pressing a sequence of buttons on the black box in is hands and blinking out of the Hub.

Jack's mind was still reeling, he looked back and forth between Gwen and Ianto and saw fear burning brightly in both their eyes. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments before dashing to his right and shoving hard at Gwen, a split second before the bomb exploded.

********

On the other side of the Hub Ianto watched as Jack raced towards Gwen. He barely had time to register surprise, or horror, regret or anger. But he did have had time to accept the inevitable.

He felt something solid strike his body and he started falling. He wondered briefly if this was what it felt like to be blown up. His body connected hard with the ground and then something else landed hard on top of him. At the same time an explosion blasted the air around him. He opened his eyes and realised that Jay had been the something that had slammed into him, and what had pushed him to the ground, out of the way of the bomb. Jay was on top of him now. She pushed herself off him a little with her arms. Jay gave Ianto a wink and a lascivious grin, not wasting the opportunity of finding herself on top of the young Welshman. Then she promptly slipped back into unconsciousness and collapsed on top of Ianto.

*******

Jack and Gwen cowered from the explosion in each other's arms. The air cleared in a couple of seconds, and Jack forced Gwen's head down as he turned to look to where Ianto had been. He saw Ianto lying on the ground with Jay on top of him.

Releasing Gwen and shouting for Ianto, Jack raced over to the other side of the Hub. Gwen quickly recovered and followed him. They both gave a sob of relief to see Ianto alive and blinking up at them. Ianto smiled up at Jack. He had known that Jack would never let him down, never chose anyone over him. Not again. Not now. He spoke softly and looked down at the unconscious and still heavily bleeding Jay.

"Back to the autopsy bay?"

*******

Jay's mind wandered aimlessly around itself, trying not to focus on the pain. She was aware of hands being on her and decided to let them just carry on. She felt something cold and firm under her body. Not that bloody table again, her mind thought to itself. She could hear noises above her. Voices maybe? Probably. But her mind couldn't quite focus enough to make sense of any of them. And it seemed like too much effort to try. So she lay back and let the sounds wash over her. There was one in particular. Soft and caring. Lilting, but masculine. She liked that voice best of all.

Her mind decided to let some words filter through to her now. Ribs re-fractured. That couldn't be good. Bullet has missed all vital organs and major blood vessels. That sounded good. Didn't it? Although bullets meant being shot. Had she been shot? Well, thought her mind, that might explain a few things. Oh, would that mean she would have another scar? She had enough of those.

She felt a pressure on her thigh and a warmth started to spread through her body. The pain her mind had been ignoring was starting to melt away as the warmth crept through her. She felt hands on her again and became aware that her corset was being cut off. Her mind groaned at this. The loss of yet another corset. Her mind was still happily preoccupying itself with the less important things.

She started to become more aware of the voices around her, picking up the conversations. But her mind told her that they weren't important and that she needn't worry about all that. Then she became aware of a pulling at the skin on her stomach. Hmm. That would be stitching up a bullet wound then. Her mind disappeared into itself again.

She lost track of time, but noticed the pulling had stopped. Then the nice lilting voice left. That made Jay sad. But two voices stayed.

"Jack. What happened back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You came for _me_ Jack."

"Gwen. I saw Jay behind Ianto. I knew she could get to him in time."

Wait. That wasn't right, her mind told her. Something wasn't right. Her mind scrabbled around itself trying to pin down what wasn't right. The voice continued talking. Lie. That's what was wrong. Lie. The voice was lying. Her mind knew. Knew the words were a lie. Suddenly Jay's mind snapped back into itself; fully alert, awake and aware. Aware of the lies.

_**AN**__ – …everything for reason…don't hate me!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN**__ - Another gun, more angst and some innuendo. This is not just fan fiction…this is _Torchwood_ fan fiction._

_And another dedication for __kausingkayn because your enthusiasm makes me bouncy happy :o)_

Jay opened her eyes and stared up at Jack. He saw the look in her eyes.

"Gwen," he said, "Can you go and get some more bandages from the stores?"

"Now?"

"Yes, Gwen. Now."

Jay stared at him silently and waited for Gwen to leave, before sitting up and spinning around on the table to face Jack.

"You didn't see me. You thought I was dead." Jay growled at Jack. "You were leaving Ianto to die."

Jack held up his hands submissively.

"No Jay, you must have misunderstood."

Jay's voice was dangerously low and her lips curled into a snarl. "You're still lying now. Ianto needs to know. He needs to what kind of man you are. That you chose Gwen over him."

Jack's face turned menacing. "You will not tell him anything."

Jay snorted a laugh. "Just try and stop me."

Jack advanced on Jay, who braced her hands behind her on the table, brought her legs up in front of her and kicked them sharply into Jack's chest. Jack reeled back, winded from the impact, and fell into the tray of instruments behind him. He stumbled and fell against the autopsy bay wall, hitting his head hard enough to stun him.

Putting a protective hand on her newly stitched wound, Jay leapt up, glad that her t-shirt had just been pushed up her body rather than cut off. She ran out of the autopsy bay and into the Hub, listening and looking for any sign on Ianto. She saw movement in Jack's office and ran towards it. Behind her she heard Jack attempting to right himself.

Jay launched herself at the door to Jack's office, grabbing the door frame to steady herself. Before she could enter she saw Ianto. He was hanging Jack's greatcoat up onto its peg. As Jay watched, Ianto's fingers lingered on the material, stroking it softly and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Jay spun away from the door and leant against the office's outer wall, hand to her stomach wound and tears threatening to spill out over her cheeks. Ianto looked up at the commotion just as Jack ran over. He waved at the younger man to stay in the office.

Jack approached Jay with menace in his walk. She tilted her head towards him, glaring at him, pure hate in her eyes.

"I can't do it. Happy? I can't be the one to break his heart." She hissed at him. "Just be thankful that I love him more than I hate you. I'll see myself to the cells." She pushed herself away from the wall and shoved roughly past Jack, ignoring the extra jolt of pain that ran through her body.

***********

Jay lay on her back on the hard bench wondering how long it would take. She was struggling to get her emotions under control. Rage coursed through her body, as her mind worked overtime to find a way to make this right without destroying Ianto. She also wondered what Jack would do to her, and when.

She didn't have to wait long until she heard Jack's footsteps heading down towards her. Her head resting casually on her arm she continued to stare at the ceiling as Jack stood silently in the doorway of the cell. She heard beeps come from his vortex manipulator. She raised her head to look at him and her stomach tightened. Was he going to carry out his threat? She couldn't feel the pain yet though.

Jack broke the silence. "I've turned the CCTV off. Ianto and Gwen have strict instructions not to come down here. It's just you and me and this cell."

Jay pulled herself up into a sitting position. She smiled seductively.

"Time was if you'd said those words to me I would have been on you in a second, unable to control myself." She shrugged and dropped the smile. "Now? Not so much."

Jack refused to rise to the bait and tried to keep a cool he wasn't feeling. He knew he had to be careful. His team had been through so much lately, he wouldn't push them, do anything to unsettle them further, or make them see the other side of himself that he had hidden for so long.

"Take this."

He leaned into the cell and placed a white tablet into Jay's hand. She regarded it, rolling it between her fingers.

"No. I don't think so."

"Take it." Jack's voice was firm.

"Do you really think I'm going to take anything you give me?" Jay asked with a laugh in her voice.

Jack's face hardened. He pulled his Webley out of its holster and raised it until it was aimed at Jay.

"That won't kill you. But this will." He cocked the gun, the snap of the hammer loud in the sudden silence.

Jay looked down the barrel of the gun now pointed at her head, her face expressionless. She raised her eyes so she was now staring at Jack. She tried to keep her face neutral, but the loathing for the man in front of her was evident.

She kept her gaze steady, keeping eye contact with Jack. Slowly she raised her hand to her mouth and slid the tablet behind her lips. She swallowed hard, eyes still burning into Jack with hatred.

Jack lowered his gun and smiled. "It's called retcon. Great little thing. It will take away your memories from the last few hours. You won't remember the attack, the fight, and you won't remember saving Ianto."

"You abandoning him you mean." Jay spat.

Jack's smile got bigger, but remained as humourless. "In a few minutes that version of events won't exist. The retcon is mixed with a powerful sedative which should start to take effect, oh, any second. So don't even think you can try and get to him quickly now."

Jay's eyes betrayed a flash of fear. Not only would she be losing her memories but she would be unconscious and defenceless for God knows how long.

Jack leant against the door frame as he watched Jay fight against her own body. Jay's shoulders started to slump and her eyes started to droop. She did her level best to keep her angry gaze on Jack, but the drug in her system was clearly winning.

The last thing Jay saw before she surrendered to the drug and turned slowly to lay face down on the bench, was Jack's victorious face grinning down at her.

Jack bounded up the stairs into the main Hub, his gun once again holstered as the CCTV flickered back into life.

"What was that all about?"

Jack looked innocently at Gwen.

"Oh, come on Jack. Ordering us to stay here and then the CCTV feed in the vaults mysteriously stops working. What is going on?" Gwen fixed Jack with a hard look that demanded answers. Ianto regarded him silently. He was missing something; he knew he was.

Jack gave an exaggerated sigh. "I've given Jay retcon. She's sleeping off the sedative downstairs."

"Retcon? Why?"

"When she was still a little out of it she admitted she'd seen all our pass codes. She knew how to get into our systems, our stores, the armoury. It's too dangerous. I couldn't risk it, so I retconned her. It also means she won't remember anything of the fight, so we'll have to get this place cleaned up and we can't mention it to her."

"She has a bullet wound Jack." Ianto reminded him.

"If she mentions it tell her to talk to me. We've given each other worse injuries in the past, and it won't be hard to convince her that she's just having more problems with her memory. Post traumatic or something."

There was silence for a moment more. Ianto glanced back at the CCTV monitor which now showed the sleeping Time Agent.

"I'm going to take her a blanket. It's cold in the cells." Gwen and Jack stared at Ianto as he quickly moved, brushing past Jack on his way towards the vaults.

Jack couldn't help but smile. Ianto's Ianto-ness could calm him in a second. He had such a way of bringing them all back to normality with the simplest of gestures. He looked at Gwen. "He'll make such a good mother." The pair giggled, tension lifted, then set off to start clearing up the mess in the Hub.

Ianto strolled down the corridor towards the cell containing Jay. He had a blanket slung over one arm. He opened the cell door and stood at an awkward angle in the doorway, regarding the woman in front of him.

"I brought you a blanket."

He paused for a second, then sighed as if bored.

"You can stop pretending now. I'm blocking the CCTV camera with my body. No one can see you except me."

Jay raised her head and looked at the young Welshman. She gave him a smile of grudging admiration.

"And give me that tablet back. We don't want it accidentally ending up in Jack's coffee now do we?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and gave Jay a half smile as he said it.

Jay laughed in spite of herself as she picked the tablet up from the bench where she had spat it out after laying her head down on her hands.

"You're not going to tell him?"

"I think he was over-reacting about the codes. And I don't like the way he uses retcon to sort out every little problem. There are all things we want to forget, but sometimes we shouldn't. Now. Lie down again, I'll cover you with this, then I'll come and 'wake you' when it should be wearing off."

Jay lay her head back down on her hands, knowing her face would still be covered even as Ianto moved away from the door to drape the blanket over her.

"How did you know?"

"I know that you would never give control up to Jack; you'd certainly never take a tablet from him willingly. And I know Time Agents are very sneaky. I'm surprised Jack fell for it. I can only assume he thought he'd threatened you sufficiently."

Jay grinned into her arms. "Brains as well as beauty. That's why I love you Ianto Jones."

Ianto spun on his heel and walked briskly out of the cell.

"You shouldn't joke about love." He shot angrily at Jay as he strode off down the corridor.

"Who says I was joking?" Jay countered. She heard Ianto's retreating footsteps falter and knew that he had heard her.

*******

Ianto face was smooth again as he entered the Hub's main level once again. Jack looked up at his approach.

"I'll order us some lunch for when we're done and then I think I'll change some of those codes anyway. It's never a bad idea to keep our security updated."

Jack nodded at him and watched the young man walk away. Was he hiding something? Surely they were past the point of hiding things from each other? Of course they were. It was just Jack's imagination getting the better of him. He had been unsettled since Jay had arrived and was just suspicious of everything. He took a deep breath at his own hypocrisy and forced himself to calm down.

"Can we get subs today? I feel like something big and hot."

Gwen giggled from behind him and Ianto gave him an exasperated eye roll.

"Anything you like sir."

"Can I have a sausage in mine? 12 inch please. I feel like a big one today too."

Jack laughed at the way Gwen carried the joke a step further. Ianto gave them both a stern look, but that lovely little glint of fun was in his eyes. This is better, thought Jack; this is us, as it should be. Pulling ourselves together after a battle.

"Really will make a lovely mother." Jack said over his shoulder at Gwen, earning himself another giggle from the woman and a properly stern look from Ianto.

*******

A couple of hours later the three of them had finished eating. A fourth sub meal sat unopened on the boardroom table. Jack knew Ianto had got it for Jay, but chose not to mention it. The Hub was in much better shape than it had been and the three of them were now lounging in the boardroom, tired and full.

Ianto glanced at his watch. "Jay will be waking soon. I'm going to take her some coffee."

He walked out of the boardroom heading for his work station. Gwen and Jack exchanged a look and the other man followed Ianto down to the coffee machine.

Ianto didn't look round as Jack entered his space. Jack leant back against the wall, watching Ianto work silently for a minute. He was making the coffee with all of his usual care and devotion.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to her?"

"I don't know what you mean sir?" Jack winced. Ianto was using the tone of voice that actually meant "I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes you do. Blankets, coffee. What is going on? Why are you waiting on her like this?"

"It's my job isn't it sir?" The "sir" was also only overused when the young man was looking to avoid something.

"Goddammit Ianto!" Jack shouted. Then taking a deep breath he tried to calm his voice. "That hasn't been your job for years now and you know it. Now answer the question. Why?"

Ianto turned around slowly, eyes to the floor.

"Jack, she may not remember it, but I do. We owe her. She saved my life. She saved you from having to make that decision. If she hadn't have been there you would have had to choose between me and Gwen, and then you would have had to have lived with that decision."

He lifted his eyes now to meet Jack's, whose face was registering understanding.

"And she saved us from having to have that conversation with Rhys. I couldn't tell him, could you?"

Ianto looked away again, back to his coffee, so missed the look of horror and guilt that crossed Jack's face. Jack swallowed hard. With effort he placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder, standing close behind him.

"You're right. I didn't think. This is your way of thanking her. And it's a good way. Go take her her coffee."

"Thank you Jack."

Ianto gave him a tight smile before heading, coffee cup in hand, towards the vaults. Jack rested heavily against the wall and lowered his head.

_AN – looks bad right now doesn't it? But so much more to come and all will be explained. Thanks for coming along for the ride._


	7. Chapter 7

Check dedications'''

A week had passed since the attack on the Hub and Jay had now been resident for nearly a month. Jay had been careful to slip back to exactly where she had been before the blowfish arrived. She kept up the pretence of being a passive guest in the Hub; biding her time, watching, waiting. He would make another mistake soon and Jay would be there; ready.

Jay had her back to Ianto as he appeared at the doorway to the storeroom she had made her own. He paused as he looked around the room. The walls were now draped with black and red material. A metal pole was suspended from the ceiling by chains at either end, and Jay's clothes hung off it. Below the makeshift clothes rail was an old tea chest on its side. Ianto could see t-shirts and boxers stowed inside it.

A make-shift bed of tarps and flat cell mattresses with a sleeping bag lain over the top, took up the length of one wall. And strings of fairy lights threaded their way around the room.

Ianto grinned. "Fairy lights?"

Jay turned at the sound of his voice, pretending to only just be aware of his presence, and returned his smile with a small laugh.

"Had to make the best out of what I could find down here. Apparently Torchwood actually celebrated Christmas once."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, grin still firmly in place. "I'll have to tell the others. Those ones over there are pink aren't they?"

Jay tried to make her face look stern, but struggled, enjoying this rare light-hearted moment with Ianto. "Don't you dare!"

"Lunch is here." He finished the conversation with a chuckle and walked back upstairs. Jay was left, smile still on her face, but a tired sadness in her heart. All her moments with this man were too fleeting.

******

Jack was satisfied that the retcon had worked and went back to tolerating Jay as he had done before that awful day. But he couldn't turn off the thoughts in his own mind. His head whirled and his stomach churned every time he remembered what had happened. He tried to convince himself that he had in fact seen Jay, had known that she was alive. But he hadn't. He couldn't work out, even to himself, why he had moved as he had. What he had with Ianto was a close as he had come to happiness in longer than he cared to remember and he cared about him more than he would admit to himself, let alone the young man.

But today was another day and he pushed the thoughts aside once more and forcing his game face back on went to join his team. At least when he was around them he could forget.

"Jack. Have you finished that report for the Crown yet?" Ianto asked as the four people sat down to lunch. It had been a quiet day so far.

Jack grimaced at him.

"Do you mean the annual report for the Crown that decides our funding and determines whether or not we get paid?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, that would be the one I mean. Jack?"

Jack grimaced again.

"Right Jack, you get coffee today to help you get it done, but if it is not completed by the end of the day…"

Ianto's dire threat was cut off by an alarm ringing through the Hub. Gwen leant over and pressing the remote on the table, brought a display up onto the big screen in the boardroom.

"Weevil alert." She said, reading off the screen. "Weevils sighted in the water treatment plant."

"Right. We're off." Ianto picked up his coffee cup and drained it. He pointed at Jack as he and Gwen left the room. "By the end of the day."

Jay smirked and watched them leave. There was a pause as they gathered their equipment and Jay and Jack continued to eat in silence, then the familiar sounds of the cog wheel opening and closing filled the Hub.

Jack pushed his chair away from the table and without a word left, heading towards his office. Jay sighed and picked at the remainder of her sandwich. Although he was right not to trust her, life would just be so much easier if he would just drop his barriers. This was such hard work.

Just then another alarm went off in the Hub. Jay jumped up and ran out of the boardroom into the main area, looking up into Jack's office. Jack was at his computer, tapping at the keyboard and staring at the screen in front of him.

"Everything okay?" Jay called to him.

"Rift alert, and something's come through. Two life signs showing in a disused warehouse."

He dashed out of his office, grabbing at his coat. He had a broad grin on his face.

"It looks like we have no choice. We'll just have to go."

Jay laughed at his enthusiasm and wondered if he would be this excited about going out, especially with her, if he wasn't trying to get away from his report. Then she remembered how long it had been since he had left the Hub.

Jack ran towards the door that led to the underground car park.

"Oi." shouted Jay. "You really expect me to go anywhere unarmed?"

Jack looked at her appraisingly for a moment, then ran back to the armoury that she had never been allowed anywhere near. He re-emerged with a holster and gun for her. She smiled softly at the sight of holster. Most of his team preferred to carry their guns in their waistbands or in a shoulder holster; the hip holster was a thoughtful addition from Jack.

She took the holster and wrapped it around herself, grabbed her coat and followed Jack out of the door at a run. Jack jumped into Ianto's car as the others had taken the SUV and Jay climbed into the passenger seat.

As Jack headed towards the warehouse Jay pulled the gun out of her holster. She turned it over in her hands, enjoying the weight of it. The cold metal felt good in her palm. Her fingers stroked the trigger shield, the safety, the slide. Oh god, it felt good to have a gun in her hands again.

She turned to look at Jack and noticed that he was watching her closely out of the corner of his eye, a concerned look on his face. Jay laughed and holstered the gun, soothing the look on Jack's face. He clearly still didn't really trust her. She would have said sorry for scaring him, but she couldn't as she wouldn't have meant it.

Jack sped all the way to the warehouse, surprised to have someone in the passenger seat who didn't constantly shout at him to slow down. This was more like it. In spite of himself, and the gun incident, Jack began to relax into being out with Jay.

Pulling up outside the warehouse they climbed out of the car and un-holstered their guns, holding them ready. Jack consulted his Torchwood PDA.

"The two life signs showing at the far end."

Jay nodded and wordlessly they walked to the warehouse door. Jack pulled another piece of tech out of his pocket and held it against the lock, which quickly fell open. Jay and Jack exchanged a look, nodding. Jay flattened herself against the outside wall, and Jack pulled open the door. Jay sprang inside, gun leading. Jack whirled in after her. The warehouse floor was empty, but at the far end there was a stair case on either side of the large room, which led up to an office overlooking what had once been a working space. The windows had blinds drawn over them preventing them from seeing in, but the PDA indicated non-human life forms were up there.

With nothing more than a quick glance, Jack and Jay split up, and with guns raised they each hugged one of the walls and walked down opposite sides of the warehouse. They reached a set of stairs at the same time. With a quick nod to each other they carefully and quietly climbed the stairs. The stairs took them to either end of a landing which led to the office doors in the middle. Sticking close to the office wall they approached the door.

Either side of the door now, pressed flush against the wall, Jack and Jay exchanged a look. Even though it had been years since they had last officially worked together, and a lot had happened between them in that time, they could both feel themselves slipping back into it like they had never stopped. Gwen often got frustrated at how they could communicate without talking, but this was why. And this was how. Years of working together to bring down the bad guys.

The door opened inwards. Jack stretched out an arm and clasped the handle. After a silent count of three he swung the door open and Jay and Jack both spun into the room weapons in front of them.

"Drop your weapons now!" Jack ordered. Jay and Jack both assessed the room in seconds. The office was smaller than it looked from the outside, with doors set into the inner walls leading to other rooms either side. At the opposite end of the room two humanoid looking, but tall, aliens with pale blue skin stood next to each other, looking at a map of the UK on the wall.

The spun around at the intrusion, but smiled passively at the two Time Agents.

"Oh it's okay. We don't have any weapons." said the first.

"Not yet anyway." agreed the second. They continued smiling in a unphased manor.

"Why are you here? What do you want here?" asked Jack, he and Jay still with their guns trained on the pair.

"We haven't quite decided that either. But whatever it is it will be fun."

"A whole new planet to play with. Cause havoc with."

"It's just too delicious."

Jack clenched his jaw and Jay's mouth set into a hard line. Wanton destruction of planets and inhabitants was what gave aliens a bad name.

Jack spoke up again. "Well sorry to ruin your plans boys, but you'll be coming with us now, and we'll be sending you back to where you came from."

"Oh, you can't stop us."

"Not with those little weapons of yours."

"What do you mean?" asked Jay.

"We are protected by an electro magnetic field. Anything metal that comes near us is simply repelled. So your little guns with their little bullets in their little metal casings, are of no threat to us at all."

"Oh." said Jay, and she fired off two shots at the alien immediately in front of her. The bullets bounced harmlessly off him, millimetres from his skin.

Jack and Jay both broke into broad grins and looked at each other.

"Would you look at that. They're right." Jay said.

"Pretty impressive." agreed Jack as they turned back to face the aliens. "Oh well."

As one Jack and Jay both threw their useless guns over their shoulders. Curling their hands into fists they rushed forward and delivered their first right hooks at the same time.

Jay's first blow connected hard with the alien's head and snapped it back. But he recovered quickly and followed a feint with a hard blow that split Jay's lip. The alien took advantage of her momentary distraction and delivered a punch deep into the woman's solar plexus, then a stunning back handed blow to her temple. The strike sent her reeling sideways and she collided with the wall, her head thudding back hard against it.

Jay, stunned, couldn't move quick enough before the alien was on her, pinning against the wall by her throat. Already breathless from the stomach punch, Jay struggled to get any air into her lungs. Her hands gripped the wrist in front of her and she tried to clear her head enough to think of a way out. But the hand around her throat just tightened and Jay felt consciousness slipping away from her. The alien let go of her and Jay's body fell limply to the floor. The alien stood over her and pulled his leg back, preparing to deliver a vicious kick to her head.

Before he had a chance Jack grabbed his shoulder and wheeled him around. The alien's attention now diverted, Jack danced backwards on the balls of his feet, drawing the alien towards him. He didn't even glance at the other alien that was now in the floor groaning after his own assault from Jack.

Jack and the alien traded blows while Jay struggled to clear the fog from her head and draw air into her body. Jack was having a harder time fighting this alien, he was stronger and kicks and punches seemed to have less effect on him. It became harder still when the other alien recovered enough to join in the fight again.

He pulled himself up and lurched towards Jack, grabbing him from behind and pinning his arms to his side. Jack struggled as the alien in front of him grinned and took full advantage of the situation. Jack felt blows start to rain on his face and body as he tried to free himself.

Jack felt a tug on his back and suddenly his arms were free. He didn't know what had caused it, but took the opportunity to retaliate.

The alien that had been holding Jack had let go as Jay had recovered enough to throw herself onto its back. Jay wrapped one arm tight around the alien's neck, and her legs around its waist, clinging on. The alien moved backwards, slamming Jay hard against the wall. Despite having the air knocked from her yet again, Jay kept her grip. Wrapping one hand around the other wrist and pulling, she increased the pressure on the alien's throat.

Jack had finally got the advantage over his opponent and stunning him with a sharp punch to the jaw, he drove a knee into its stomach, then followed with another sharp blow to the head. He dropped the alien unconscious onto the floor.

At the same time Jay's alien started to fall to the floor as he was slowly choked. As he fell Jay slid down the wall until her feet hit the floor, but she kept up the pressure on his neck until she was sure he was unconscious.

Also dropping her opponent, Jay started to back into the centre of the room, not taking her eyes of the alien. Jack too, backed away from his unconscious adversary. They came to rest, back to back, leaning against each other, trying to catch their breath. Jay couldn't help herself. She started to smile, the smile turned into a chuckle and before she knew it she was laughing harder than she had in a long time. Jack had caught her chuckle, and he too started to laugh. There was not two ways about it, fighting was fun. It felt good to be out doing it again.

The pair leant heavier against each other, holding each other up as the laughter shook their bodies. They were interrupted by Jack's comm link beeping.

"Jack?"

"Ianto!" Jack shouted happily back.

"Jack." Ianto's tone was firm. "Where are you? Where is Jay and why have you not done any more to that report?"

"Easy Ianto. Jay is here with me and we have quite successfully just stopped a planetary invasion thank you very much."

This caused a fresh wave of giggling from Jay behind him. Suddenly she stopped and shouted "brace!"

Jack automatically thrust his elbows back so that Jay could wrap her arms through them, and rooted himself to the spot, leaning forward slightly. Ianto's voice was lost in his ear as Jay leant back against him and raised her knees to her chest. She shot her feet forwards and into the chest of the alien that had suddenly roused and was making a move towards her again.

Jay's boots connected with its chest and sent him back against the wall, and comfortably back into unconsciousness.

Jay dropped her feet to the ground and untangled her arms from Jack's, letting him straighten up again. Jack turned to look at the alien on the ground, so expertly dispatched by Jay's move. Well, their move he supposed. It was well practiced after all.

He spoke into his comms again. "Gotta go Ianto. Couple of blue boys to take care of. Can you prepare a coupe of holding cells?"

"You have my car don't you?" Ianto's voice was accusing.

"Sorry. Really gotta go." Jack disconnected the link. He reached inside his coat to the inner pocket and pulled out a metal case. Opening it he took out two syringes.

"Best give them a sedative. Don't want them waking up on the journey home."

He passed one of the syringes to Jay and they both moved to kneel down next to one of the fallen aliens. Jay uncapped the needle and moved it towards the fallen enemy in front of her. Then stopped. She looked at the alien, looked at the needle, then turned to look at Jack. He was clearly having the same thought.

"Mouth?"

"Guess so." He replied.

Not being able to stick the metal needle into the alien Jay and Jack squirted the liquid sedative straight into their mouths and used a finger each to work it into their rough tongues.

Jay stood up with a look of distaste on her face. "Let's hope it works."

"Come on. Let's get these boys back to the car.

******

Fortunately the sedative did last and Jack and Jay, each carrying one of the aliens in a fireman's lift, were greeted by Ianto and Gwen at the door from the car park to the Hub. Setting their loads down, they allowed the other two to help them drag the invaders down and into the vaults.

Once they were safety stowed Jack and Jay both stretched, their bodies beginning to stiffen after the fight. Ianto looked at the cuts and bruising that was blossoming on both their faces.

"Come on. Upstairs. Let's check you both over."

Jack and Jay both sat together on the autopsy table, side by side, but facing opposite directions, much as they had after the fight. Both had received full body scans and were now having their facial wounds cleaned.

Gwen, who was tending to Jack said; "so you two just decided to forgo weapons and have a big old fist fight did you?"

Immediately Jack and Jay wore matching grins.

"It wasn't quite as simple as that. We didn't have a choice." soothed Jack.

"Nope. No choice." said Jay, in an altogether too chirpy way.

Ianto sighed and dropped a piece of cotton wool, now covered in Jay's blood, into the bin.

"I don't understand either of you. But you," he said to Jack "still have the Crown report to finish. So. Gwen and I are both going to take a well deserved early night and will see you and the completed report - that gets us both paid - tomorrow."

Gwen gave Jack a triumphant smile and headed out of the autopsy bay followed by Ianto. Jack jumped down from the table and followed them.

"Wait. You're not staying tonight Ianto?"

"Nope. You are going to get that done even if it takes all night." Ianto replied as he shrugged his coat on. He turned to Gwen, holding out his arm. "Ready Madame?"

Gwen smiled and took his arm. "Yes sir I am. Good night." She called over her shoulder as the pair walked out of the Hub.

Jay saw the look of disappointment in Jack's face and dropped her head to hide a smile. She couldn't deny that this little group of people really had an amazing way of being with each other. They were fun to be around.

She watched Jack walk dejectedly to his office, her head suddenly reeling with new thoughts and new possibilities.

*******

Jack had his head down trying to be interested in the Crown report when Jay walked into his office. He glanced up at her briefly and she pointed towards the decanter sitting on the edge of Jack's desk. He nodded at it, inviting her to help herself.

Jay walked around the desk and began to pour.

Jack was startled when a glass was put down in front of him and Jay eased her sore body into the chair opposite. But he didn't look up.

Jay took a sip of the golden liquid, rolling it over her tongue, letting it flow around her mouth before swallowing.

"We can't go on like this. I'm stuck here, and you are stuck with me. We have to start making the best of this."

Jack still refused to look up, concentrating on the report in front of him.

"I had a good time with you today. Fighting alongside you. We still make a great team Jack."

This did make him look up. He regarded Jay carefully. The glint in her eyes made it look like she was telling the truth. Of course she was telling the truth, she couldn't lie could she?

He leant back in his chair, a grin suddenly spreading across his face. He wasn't lying now either.

"I enjoyed it too. Was like the old days…Wait. That's the first time you've called me Jack."

Jay shrugged, not breaking her eye contact with the man she had known for so long.

"It's the first time it's felt right."

Jack considered her for a minute then opened one of his desk drawers. He pulled out a comms earpiece and slid it across the desk towards Jay. Then he picked up his glass of whiskey and lifted it into the air.

"Welcome to the team Jay."

With a small smile that said everything Jay clasped the comms receiver one hand and lifted her own glass with the other. She chinked it against Jack's.

"It's a pleasure Sir. I look forward to working with you."

_**AN**__ – sorry this took so long. The fight scene refused to let itself easily be written, and I'm still not sure I've done it justice. As usual all concrit and comments gladly received._


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN**__ – Thanks again to __kausingkayn__ for your comments, and for the __new alerts._

_I admit that this is a very self indulgent chapter; mainly written so I can have fun with a couple of the characters, and occupy the time of one of them long enough for the one small plot development to happen!_

Ianto came in early and headed straight for Jack's office. The first thing he noticed was the empty decanter on the table next to two glasses. Not a good sign. The second thing he noticed was the completed Crown report sitting on the desk with a post it note stuck to it.

_"Ha! Did it. Didn't think I would, did you? You owe me coffee_."

Ianto wondered briefly if the report had been done before or after the emptying of the decanter, but then decided he'd rather not know. The third thing he noticed was that there was no sign of Jack. With a slight frown he left the office, just as the main door opened to admit Gwen.

"Morning Ianto." Gwen looked around. "Are we on our own?"

Ianto was still frowning. "Yes. It would appear so. But the report is done."

As Ianto and Gwen moved through the Hub to begin their days the door opened once more. They looked up to the sounds coming from behind it and exchanged a look of disbelief. Jack and Jay came through the door, almost bent double with laughter. They both carried paper bags.

"Something funny you want to share?" asked Gwen with her eyebrows raised.

Jack and Jay straightened up and attempted to compose themselves.

"Sorry" said Jack "we were just remembering this time we…" the rest of his sentence was lost in his laughter.

Jay spoke through her own giggles "…and it just exploded. And a big bit of intestine landed straight in Jack's…" Jay collapsed again unable to speak.

Gwen and Ianto stared stonily at the pair. They had gone from trying to kill each other, to ignoring each other, to this? Acting like best friends apparently to the exclusion of them? And neither of them had missed the fact that Jay was still wearing the gun and had a comms earpiece in.

Jack and Jay finally looked up and saw the glares they were being given. The sobered up immediately.

Jack coughed. "We have breakfast. And Jay has joined the team." He turned and walked up to the boardroom.

Jay gave them both a small sheepish smile. "I have cupcakes." She said by way of explanation and followed Jack.

Gwen and Ianto looked at each other.

"I think I preferred them arguing." Gwen said.

Ianto nodded in agreement. "Though Jack may be more bearable now he can leave the Hub."

"And it wouldn't be awful to have an extra pair of hands."

"Yeah. And there are cupcakes."

They let themselves share a small smile and headed up for breakfast.

********

A few hours later a bellow from Jack called them back to the boardroom.

"After the little adventure yesterday with our new friends downstairs, it got me thinking that we don't keep up with our unarmed combat skills and rely on our weapons too much. So, I have created a practice area in the shooting range for us to have some training."

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him derisively. Jay was the first to talk.

"You think I need unarmed combat training after saving your arse yesterday?"

Jack glared at the insult, "There was mutual ass saving actually," he directed at Ianto and Gwen, "And actually, no. I want you to help with the training."

Jay raised her eyebrow. Okay. This could be interesting.

"Jay, you and Gwen will go down there first for an hour, then Ianto and I will come down and take our turn. Then each day we have time, we'll keep doing it."

Jack looked at them expectantly.

"Well. Off you go then."

"You really mean now?" Gwen asked. "Can't I go and get some gym stuff to practice in?"

"No. Practice as you are. In a fight you won't have time to get changed, so you need to know now that you can fight in whatever you are wearing."

"Fine." muttered Jay standing up. "Let's get this started. It's not like I'm still sore from yesterday or anything."

"Oi." Jack stopped her, looking pointedly at Jay's hip. Jay sighed and un-strapping buckles, left her new gun on the boardroom table.

Gwen looked up at Jay, watching her leave, before turning back to Jack.

"She's right you know. She probably shouldn't fight so soon again."

Jack fixed her with that look that said stop arguing and just do it. With a sigh Gwen followed Jay. Ianto had remained fascinated with the surface of the table throughout the whole exchange. Secretly he thought it would be good for Gwen to have the practice and he was looking forward to some 1-2-1 training with Jack.

Jay sensed Gwen's reluctance and wasn't quite sure if it was at idea of the training or the prospect of spending time alone with her. This wasn't the time to make best pals though. If Jack wanted his staff trained to be the best she would do that, but it wouldn't be nice. Jack had been too nice to Gwen for too long and that's how they were in this situation.

Walking into the firing range they could see that Jack had covered a large section of the floor between the targets and the gun platforms with soft, padded mats.

Gwen stood awkwardly in the middle of the mats. She didn't see why she had to have all her sessions with Jay. She didn't even know her that well. She wasn't really sure what to do or say, and was also now starting to feel quite insulted about being asked to do this.

"I have been trained you know. In the police. They give us all the training about self defence and how to disarm people. How to protect yourself."

Jay considered her for a second. Bet the police didn't teach you how to fight dirty or how to do anything it takes to win a fight, she thought. Instead she asked how long it had been since Gwen had last done any of this training.

Gwen looked a little uncomfortable. It had been about a year before she joined Torchwood and that had been more than two years ago, so…

"Recently enough thank you. It's not the sort of thing you forget."

"Okay," said Jay. "Tell you what. We'll start by seeing what you can do and go from there. Hit me."

"What?" Gwen's eyes widened.

"Come here and throw a punch at me. Hit me."

Gwen walked over and with little enthusiasm punched in front of Jay's head.

"Not like that." Jay intoned dismissively. "Put some effort into it."

Gwen tried again; falling short once more.

"Is it just Welsh women that fight so feebly, or is it all coppers?"

Gwen sparked with anger at the insult. She took a proper swing at Jay's head. Jay easily sidestepped it.

"Better, but swing when you're angry and you will always miss. Breathe and slow down think about what you're doing. Try again."

Gritting her teeth Gwen swung again at the patronising woman in front of her. Once again Jay ducked the blow and brought a hand up, shoving Gwen hard in the chest. Gwen staggered backwards.

"Better aim; harder to duck. But you're still not paying attention. You're leaving yourself wide open. How did you ever survive on the streets in uniform?"

Gwen had had enough of the taunting now. If she wanted to see what a copper could do, she would show her. Gwen rushed at Jay and instead of throwing a punch she grabbed the front of Jay's coat and bringing her left foot across her body she hooked it behind Jay's left ankle and pulled the other woman's feet out from under her.

Although surprised by this sudden change in tack, Jay's reflexes were quick. As she felt herself fall backwards she wrapped her arms around Gwen's waist and held tight, causing Gwen to fall on top of her as they hit the ground.

Gwen's feeling of triumph disappeared as she felt herself fall and land heavily on top of Jay. The wind was briefly knocked out of her and her head became to swim. Gwen was suddenly very aware of every part of her body that was pressed against Jay's as she lay on top of her. Her body fizzed with warmth at every point their bodies touched. She had never been quite this close to Jay before. But she suddenly couldn't figure out why not. Jay smelt…well…she smelt amazing. She smelt of sex and hunger and passion and heat. Gwen opened her eyes. Her face was centimetres away from Jay's; the other woman's lips were red and inviting. Moist and kissable. Struggling to control her breathing she closed her eyes and allowed her face to fall forwards.

Before their lips could connect Jay moved quickly. Still with her arms tight around Gwen she rolled them over, pinning Gwen beneath her. Jay raised her knees up so they were on the ground next to Gwen's hips, straddling the other woman. Gwen's eyes were open wide and full of lust and anticipation. Jay kept her body close to Gwen's. She could feel the rise and fall of her chest as the woman below her struggled to control her breathing. She pinned Gwen's wrists above her head with one hand. She ran her other hand up Gwen's body, and circled it around her throat. Leaning further so her mouth was next to Gwen's ear she whispered;

"You're dead."

Gwen held her breath and stared at the ceiling as Jay straightened up onto her knees, before rocking back onto her heels and standing up. Jay held out her hand to help Gwen. Gwen ignored it, rolled over and stood up. She stepped a pace away from Jay, then spun around and flew at the Time Agent, fist aimed to connect with Jay's jaw.

Jay stepped slightly to the side, caught Gwen's fist in her hand and before Gwen could think Jay had spun her around, curled her arm up her back and wrapped an arm across her shoulders, just shy of her neck. Jay pulled Gwen's body back tight against her. Gwen froze. Jay's breath was hot on the back of her neck, then travelled round by her ear. Once again Jay's mouth brushed her ear as she whispered,

"Come on. This is an easy hold. Get out of it."

But Gwen didn't want to get out of it. Her head swam again and she felt a lot of things that had nothing to do with fighting. She was lost in the scent of Jay. The feel of the woman's body so close against hers. The warmth of her. The soft breath tickling her ears. Jay let her hand drift down Gwen's body. Gwen felt fingers drift down her breast and across her stomach before tightening around her waist, pulling her closer to Jay's firm body.

Jay whispered to her again.

"I feel good don't I?" she pushed her hips forward, pressing them firmer against Gwen's body. She heard Gwen's breath catch in her throat as she did.

"And I smell good don't I? Don't think that your enemy will always use obvious tactics to beat you. Some will be much more devious. And some will smell even better than me."

Jay let go of the arm held up Gwen's back and spun the Welshwoman around to face her. She put her hands on the back of Gwen's neck, threading her fingers through the woman's hair, thumbs tracing over her cheeks. Jay pulled Gwen close, their faces almost touching, lips nearly meeting, but made Gwen look her in the eye.

"What do I smell like Gwen? _Who_ do I smell like?"

Gwen's eyes opened wide as the realisation hit. She took a couple of steps back, Jay releasing her from her grasp. 51st centaury pheromones.

Jay could see that Gwen had worked it out.

"It's a weapon Gwen. Some weapons are less obvious than others, but they can be just as harmful. You have to be on guard for everything."

Gwen nodded sheepishly.

"Come on," said Jay, trying to pull Gwen back from her thoughts, "Let's carry on. You can do this."

They fought for more than another half an hour, Jay refusing to make it easy for Gwen. She taunted her, criticised her, flirted with her, tried to make her angry. But she also let it be known when Gwen threw a good punch, made a good block, or manoeuvred Jay into a hold.

She wanted to see if Gwen had leant from her first lesson of distraction yet. Wriggling free of a hold Gwen had her in she filled her head full of filthy thoughts of nights spent with pretty girls and prettier boys, causing sex pheromones to fill the air once again. She turned around to look at Gwen who looked exhausted and despondent. She couldn't resist a final taunt as she prepared to take the woman down for the last time today.

"Face it. You were never going to win Gwen Cooper. Not against me. Not with your police training and your 'fighting-fair' rules."

Gwen stood in front of her, breathing heavily. She titled her head down and looked up at Jay through lowered lids.

"You're right" she growled, "I'm never going to win. And I don't even want to anymore."

She stepped towards Jay, her eyes full of lust, quickly closing the gap between the two women. Jay wore a grin of triumph as Gwen moved towards her and pulled the front of her jacket into her fists. Gwen tugged on the jacket, crushing Jay's body closer to her. She licked her lips and Jay closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss.

Gwen watched Jay's eyes close, pulled her head back and smartly head butted the other woman. Jay staggered back, here eyes springing open, but Gwen still had a hold of her jacket. Gwen released one hand and delivered a blow to Jay's stomach. As Jay reeled from the two blows Gwen swept Jay's legs out from under her, now letting go of the jacket. Jay fell heavily to the floor on her back. Her hand instinctively went to go to where her knife was normally strapped to her thigh, but before her hand could even get to the empty space Gwen was on top of her. Gwen straddled her, grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand. She wrapped her other hand around Jay's neck, mirroring the other woman's move from the start of the session.

Gwen leant forward, hovering her mouth over Jay's ear.

"Now who's dead?"

Jay started to laugh, a throaty laugh hampered slightly by her lack of breath. Jay freed her hands from Gwen's grip, wrapped her arms around Gwen's back, hugging her to her and gave her a gentle, joyful kiss on the cheek.

At that moment Jack appeared at the door, Ianto a step behind him. Jack grinned lasciviously and the sight presented to him.

"Have I interrupted something girls?"

Jay laughed again as Gwen started and raised her head. Jay looked at the woman appreciatively.

"You've missed Gwen learning how to fight dirty."

Jack laughed as he and Ianto walked towards the women on the ground.

"Hey, my girl's all grown up." He held out a hand and Gwen used it to help her stand. Ianto in turn assisted Jay to her feet. His eyes narrowed at the cut on Jay's forehead and he put out a hand towards it. She gave him a gentle smile and shook her head slightly, letting him know that it was okay.

Jack helped Gwen brush herself off before saying,

"Right. You've had your fun. Ianto and I are going to do our personal combat training now." Ianto looked vaguely apprehensive at the amount of relish in Jack's voice and Gwen and Jay both moved quickly towards the door.

Walking down the corridor away from the makeshift gym back towards the Hub Gwen said,

"How long do you think they'll actually manage to train for before the combat just gets personal?"

Jay pulled a face, "At least you get to leave. I'm stuck here with them."

Gwen laughed now. Despite the way the other woman had wound her up, she oddly felt closer to Jay now. She swung an arm around Jay's shoulders in solidarity.

"You can borrow my earphones if you like."

"What do you have to get rid of the mental images?" The two women exchanged another glance, Gwen laughing again at the grimace on Jay's face, as they left the boys behind them.

*******

Both having worked up quite a sweat, Gwen headed to the locker rooms so find a clean t-shirt and Jay went to her room to change.

Jay stopped short when she arrived at the door to her converted storeroom. Resting up against one wall was a mattress. A nice, comfortable looking mattress. She walked over to it, examining it. Next to it was a stack of deep red blankets and bed clothes and two pillows still packaged.

Jay looked around her. There was no sign of a note, nothing to say who had put this here. Ianto, she thought. This was the sort of thing he would do, and he had seen the decorating she had done to the room, so that fitted.

No. She thought again, not Ianto. He wouldn't leave things here in a pile. His fastidiousness meant that he would have made the bed and left it for her neat and tidy. Possibly with a small chocolate on the pillow.

Gwen? But she had been with Gwen for the last hour so it couldn't be her. That just left Jack. Jack; doing something this nice for her? This permanent? She pressed her hands into the mattress. He was either much better at playing this game than she had given him credit for, or…or, he really wanted her to stick around for a while.

Jay had some thinking to do.

_**AN**__ – Story proper continues in the next chapter - honest!_

_Can be bribed by niceness and requests into including a slash chapter of Jack and Ianto's "personal combat"…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN**__ – Thank you for the new alerts and to __wellofwisdom79 and kausingkayn for your comments and kind words. _

_Due to niceness the smut chapter will come __, but I'll post it separately so I don't need to change the rating of this story. Will notify when it's up._

_This is – yet another – scene setting, plot moving, not much actually happening chappie, sorry. But brace yourself for the next one…_

Walking in to the Hub Gwen saw Jay sitting at Owen's desk. She glanced around for Jack and Ianto, who were both standing on the upper floor, leaning on the railing, watching Jay.

She ran up the stairs towards them.

"Morning."

"Hmm" answered Ianto. Gwen raised her eyebrows. Going to be good conversation today then.

"Do you know what she's up to?" asked Jack.

"Care to elaborate?" Gwen enquired patiently.

"Jay. She's been in the team for two weeks now and every day she sits somewhere different. One day she's at Tosh's work station, the next at Owen's. Never the same one twice in a row."

Gwen gave the two men a patient, kind smile. "That is exactly why she is doing it." she said gently.

She received two blank stares, eerily identical. She sighed. Boys could be so dense sometimes.

"Jay knows how we think. She knows we still see that is Tosh's desk and that one Owen's. She knows we're not ready for them to be someone else's yet."

Jack and Ianto looked at her and back to Jay. A companionable silence settled between the three of them. Ianto broke it, smoothly changing the subject before the moment could get maudlin. Smiling at his colleagues he said;

"Right. Well as we're all here now, go into the boardroom. I have a surprise. _And_ I'll bring coffee." He walked away from them and they exchanged a puzzled smile each.

Jack leant over the railing.

"Jay. Boardroom. Now."

Jay looked up from the computer where she had been updating the alien records with information she had learnt over the years. Some of the entries were woefully lacking.

"Will there be coffee?"

"Yes." Ianto called back over his shoulder on his way his own little section of the Hub.

"And a surprise too!" said Jack, in such a childlike way it made Jay laugh as she jogged up the stairs.

Jack, Gwen and Jay sat patiently round the table as Ianto walked in. He carried a tray of coffees in one hand and a metal box in the other. He put the box down on the table and handed around the coffees. He pretended not to be still be effected by the noises of pleasure that the team still gave him for the first cup of the day, and sat down at his usual place.

"So? What is this big surprise Ianto?" Jack asked.

"This." He said pulling a techy looking object out of the box.

"And what is that Ianto?" Jack was playing with him. He was tempted to tease back, but was too excited.

"It's a rift energy vortex transmission booster." He was greeted by blank faces. For god's sake, this was quite simple. Had no-one else paid any attention to Tosh?

He sighed. "It uses small amounts of rift energy to boost vortex signals. It's been in the archives for decades because no-one knew how it could be used, but I found it and I've adapted it and it think I can make it work."

"But work as what?" Ianto gave Gwen a slightly pitying look. She really was not good in the morning. But Jack and Jay were clearly there.

"Do you really think it will work?" Jay asked eagerly.

"Yes. If we attach it to rift manipulator it will feed off the small amount of energy that seeps from it. That will be enough to power it indefinitely."

"And what sort of range will we have?" Jack questioned.

This was the best bit. "If we, and I'm using layman's terms here" he added with a quick glance at Gwen, "tune it into the frequencies of your vortex manipulator and your receiver, you should be able to both go up to 10 miles in any direction from the Hub."

"Ten miles!" Jay and Jack exclaimed together.

"Do you mean I can actually get up to twenty miles between us?"

"Oi" said Jack indignantly, "There's no need to sound quite so happy about it."

Jay laughed, feeling lighter than she had done in ages. "When will it be ready Ianto?"

"I'll go and start it up now and then we'll link you both up, and hopefully have it all sorted by lunchtime."

"Then I'll go and pick up lunch today!" Jay jumped up happily, leapt across the table and pulled Ianto in for a kiss. The kiss took him by surprise, but he didn't recoil. He steadfastedly didn't return it either though. Jack's face hardened for a second, but Jay soon released Ianto and with a whoop of excitement ran out of the boardroom and into the Hub.

"Well I think she's pleased." Ianto said dryly. "And how are you going to thank me sir?"

"Oh god!" exclaimed Gwen. "This is my cue to leave. I am very happy for all of you, and I'll be downstairs with cotton wool on my ears."

The men's laughter followed her down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs she saw Jay looking wistfully at the door. She tapped her comms, still refusing to go back into the room.

"Forget cotton wool. Ianto, get that thing sorted so Jay and I can go shopping."

Jack pushed Ianto out of the door. "Sooner you get it sorted, the sooner we can celebrate." he said, his grin wide.

******

Ianto was true to his word and it was barely gone 10.00 when the transmission booster was attached to the rift manipulator, tuned in and appeared to be ready to go.

All four of them stood by the large door.

"Okay," said Jack. "Jay, you and Gwen go upstairs and start walking and see what happens. Keep your comms open and if Jay starts to feel anything, come straight back."

Jay and Gwen did as Jack instructed. Jay felt a rush of elation as she rode up in the lift towards the ground level and into the tourist office. With a small bow and a grand arm gesture, Gwen held the door open for Jay. For the first time in nearly two months Jay stepped outside into the open air without Jack.

She tapped her comm. "So far so good. We're outside."

"Okay." came Jack's reply. "We're watching you on the cameras. Keep going and we'll watch to see you're okay."

Looking to Gwen for reassurance, Jay realised just how nervous she was. This whole thing had changed her. Changed her in ways she didn't like. Not only had she become completely dependant on someone, but she was frightened. Her, Professor Jay Hunter, previously known as so many other things, was genuinely scared.

Gwen gave her a reassuring smile, seeing the fear in Jay's eyes and knowing how much it must hurt such a strong woman to feel this way. Together they headed off along the Plass and towards the city.

They talked to Jack and Ianto as they walked. The all chatted nonsense; no-one wanting to admit what they were really waiting for. They all had confidence in Ianto's work, but none of them, even Jack, could bear to hear that scream of pain that was caused by a disconnection in the link again. A mile away from the Hub Jay stopped.

"I think it's worked. We're out of range of the previous transmitter by some distance, and I'm still here. Ianto, you've only gone and bloody done it."

Back in the Hub Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto.

"I always said he was brilliant. Now then you too, enjoy your shopping trip and don't come back for at least an hour. Oof." Jack was interrupted by a sharp dig to the ribs. "Make that two hours."

Gwen and Jay rolled their eyes at each other and quickly disconnected their comm links.

"So," said Gwen, "first day of freedom and I have the Torchwood credit card. Where do you want to go?"

"Got any antique shops nearby?"

Gwen looked at Jay in puzzlement, but led the way.

Jay was glad to be out of the Hub for a number of reasons; not least of which was having distance from Jack. Being around him for this long was confusing her. Ever since the big blue metal bouncing aliens, who it turned out were called the Santardi, she was finding herself enjoying being around Jack more and more. They had gone out together on a couple more missions, working together wordlessly when needs be and sometimes shouting, teasing and laughing all they way through. While she realised that her new colleagues appeared to frown on torture, she had Jack still worked well together in interrogations. Like the time they had brought in a man they suspected had been killing otherwise harmless aliens to get artefacts to sell on the black market.

Jack had sat at the table opposite the man to question him. Jay stood, apparently listlessly, in one corner.

"Have you been dealing in alien tech?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." sneered the man.

"Lie." said Jay in a bored voice.

"Let's try another one. What's the name of the supplier you are working with."

"I don't know any suppliers."

"Lie." Jay intoned, just as bored.

"We know you have been killing aliens." insisted Jack.

"Aliens don't exist."

"Lie."

"Okay. Let's try a different tack..." Jack started, just to be interrupted by Jay.

"Lie. Its going to be a lie. This question, next question. He's going to keep lying." She pulled out one of her guns and gestured with it. "Can't we just shoot him and go and get a drink?"

Within three hours they had had all the information they needed, the man had been retconed back to childhood and the clean up operation was in full swing.

Working so closely together Jay was starting to see all the things in Jack that she had fallen for so many years ago; she could suddenly remember why they had been friends, partners, lovers. But she had been given a second chance to get revenge on Jack and she couldn't waste that. She had to keep focused why she had travelled here in the first place all those many months ago. She had to remember what he had done to Ianto, and find a way to make Ianto hers.

Now that she had the opportunity she needed to make sure she spent as little time around Jack and the Hub as possible.

"Here we are. Largest antique centre in Cardiff."

Gwen's voice broke into Jay's thoughts. She gave her a quick smile and led the way inside. She glanced around until she found what she was looking for and with Gwen following her she headed towards the militaria section. Gwen hadn't really expected to find herself in an antiques centre when she suggested a shopping trip. She had hoped more to spend an enjoyable afternoon trying on clothes and shoes. She sighed to herself. It had been too long since she spent time with any girl friends and really should have known that Jay wasn't the typical clothes shopping type.

Jay had stopped in front of a glass case displaying assorted daggers and knives, looking to replace her favourite weapon. Gwen stood behind her. Nope. This was not shopping with the girls, this was shopping with a Time Agent. She smiled to herself.

*********

Gwen and Jay arrived back in the Hub some hours later. After Jay had bought a beautiful antique dagger and a new thigh sheath for it she had realised what Gwen had wanted from the day. So she had switched herself into girl mode and giggled and ooo'd in all the right places as Gwen had tried on countless pairs of shoes.

In return Gwen had taken her for a long walk around the Bay, letting Jay breathe in the cool air that drifted off the water. She had even stood out in the open with her when it rained, Jay seemingly delighting in getting wet.

Ianto looked up as they walked in and Jack wandered out from his office. They both looked more relaxed than they had done in a long time. Jay swallowed a pang of jealousy.

"Good trip girls?" asked Jack.

"I have new shoes." said Gwen.

"I have a new knife." said Jay.

The boys laughed together. Jack reached into his pocket and threw some keys down to Ianto.

"You do the honours as you did the hard work."

Ianto grinned and nodded for Jay to follow him.

Walking through the door to the car park Jay saw her bike sitting in a bay, gleaming and ready to ride. Ianto threw her the keys. She looked at them wide eyed, then grinned, if possible an even a bigger grin than he had seen this morning. He watched her, hands in pockets, as she threw her leg over the bike and started it up.

"I can't believe you kept her. God she sounds good." Jay twisted the throttle and groaned to herself. "I have missed that. Hop on Ianto, lets go for a spin."

Jack's voice broke into their conversation.

"Ianto I need you back up here. Jay enjoy your ride." There was a trace of a threat in Jack's voice that Ianto didn't seem to hear, but Jay picked up on immediately. Without another word Jay pulled on a helmet pulled the throttle and released the brake, the bike screaming out of the car park.

She needed moments like that to help her remember.

_**AN**__ – Yeah, okay, bike bit completely superfluous, but I like the bike and I'm editing late. Sorry._


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN**__ – with thanks to __kausingkayn and for their reviews. _

_Warning: Some non-graphic GG smut and it gets a bit nasty towards the end…  
_

Gwen called out a hello as she walked into the Hub. Jack was standing in front of one of the computer stations working through some images on the screen. He waved a vague hand in her direction as he concentrated.

It had been a late one the night before and she was tired. She needed coffee. She was not going to get through this morning without caffeine.

"Where's Ianto?" she asked.

"Went out for supplies first thing. Would have thought he'd be back by now, so shouldn't be long."

Gwen was desperate and decided to go for her last resort; the jar of instant she had hidden in her desk drawer. Casting a glance over her shoulder she saw that Jack was absorbed in the computer screen.

She pulled open the drawer and flicked through the stack of folders that hid her secret stash. Pulling out the jar she was disappointed to find it empty. She didn't remember finishing it. Then she noticed the note attached to it.

"_Did you really think I wouldn't find this? I'm disappointed Gwen. Very disappointed."_

Gwen swallowed and wandered back over to Jack. This explained why she had only been given rich tea biscuits for the last couple of weeks then.

Jack was still absorbed in the computer screen. It looked like he was watching recorded CCTV footage. Standing behind him Gwen saw the camera pick up two women from behind as they entered an alley next to a night club. The angle of the camera caught the two women from the waist up as the taller woman pulled the other girl into a kiss and pushed her up against the wall. Gwen raised her eyebrows.

They watched, transfixed as the two women kissed, lost in one another as their hands roamed over each other's clothes. They watched as the taller woman lowered one hand and the other girl's body arched against the wall and she threw her head back. Despite having already seen the footage once Jack was no less engrossed as they watched the girl's body rock against the wall as the other woman pushed against her. Within just a few minutes they saw the younger woman start to move in what was unmistakably an orgasm and the taller woman pulled her in for a kiss, keeping their bodies rocking firmly together.

"Phew" said Gwen. "We don't normally get to see the good stuff. But, why are we watching this Jack?"

Jack just nodded towards the screen, indicating that she should keep watching. They watched together as the young woman's body slowly stopped moving and she slumped against the other woman, using her for support. The couple continued to kiss, but slower, with less urgency now.

Jack and Gwen continued to watch in silence as the pair finally pulled away from the wall and with arms wrapped around each other's waists, left the ally in the direction they had come; this time walking towards the camera.

"Oh my God! That's Jay!" exclaimed Gwen.

Jack remained silent and flicked the screen away from the CCTV footage to a police photograph of a girl, eyes fixed open and staring in death. It was the girl from the film with Jay.

"What happened?"

"Sophie Cartwright. Student at the University. Found dead this morning with her throat slit and what appears to be an H carved into the wrist of one arm. Thirty third such death in the last two weeks; men and women, mixed ages, mixed races. The police have been clueless and kept the finer details out of the press. I've been keeping an eye on it out of curiosity, but then this morning I saw this CCTV. I've gone back through the other victims and found footage of Jay leaving bars and clubs with some of the others too."

"You don't think she could have done it do you? The H would fit and she does love her knife. But no, she wouldn't would she?"

"There's one way to find out." Jack tapped his comm. "Jay. Hub, now." He didn't wait for an answer before disconnecting the link again.

Gwen and Jack flicked through the police reports on the murders until they heard Jay's footsteps pounding across the metal grills behind them. Jack switched the screen back to the CCTV footage.

"What's up? What's the rift thrown out for us today?"

"No rift. Just this." Jack indicated towards the screen. A lazy smile spread across Jay's face as she watched the film.

"Getting your rocks off watching others now Jack? Ianto not doing it for you any more?"

Jack didn't say anything, his face fixed as he flicked the screen over to show the dead girl's image. Surprise flickered across Jay's face and she inhaled sharply.

"Sophie. What happened to her?"

"Throat slit. Like thirty two other people in the last fortnight." Jack started to flick through pictures of some of the other victims on the screen; the ones he had seen Jay with.

"I know them. They all died the same way?"

"Yes. Throat slit, and an H carved into their arm."

Jay was very pale, her face for once portraying the horror she felt. Jack turned to her his expression firm and pressed another button which brought the faces of all thirty three victims onto the screen.

"Just tell me. Did you hurt these people?"

"No." Jay didn't flinch at the question. She knew why Jack had asked it and would ask the same of him if the roles had been reversed. At least with her there was no doubting her answer.

"Right. Then we need to figure out what they all have in common and who is killing them."

Jay had been silently continuing to stare at the pictures, concentrating.

"Me. They all have me in common." she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" queried Jack.

"All of them have been my lovers. Whoever has done this is trying to get to me."

"But there are over 30 people here! You've only been able to leave the Hub for a month!" exclaimed Gwen.

"I get bored." said Jay simply. Her face clouded over. "They were all so special, so unique. None of them deserved this."

Gwen snorted. "You can't sleep with that many people in that short a space of time and expect us to believe you cared about them in any way or knew anything about them."

Jay rounded on her, anger in her eyes. She pressed a button bringing up a picture of the most recent victim.

"Sophie Cartwright. 22. Graduate student at the University; physics. Had some very interesting quantum theories. She would have put you people beyond your time."

Jay hit another button on the consol and the face of a man flashed up.

"Mark Watson. 34, recently widowed. Was just looking for some company; a touch, a kind word, someone to hold him for a night that wouldn't leave him feeling guilty afterwards. More sadness in those eyes than I have ever seen before."

She jabbed the button again to reveal another face, not done making her point yet.

"Michael Gibson. 23. Painter and decorator, and extraordinary artist. Every inch of his flat covered with sketches and paintings, but too little confidence to ever try to exhibit."

Knowing that she could do this for every face in the list she hit the button once more. The next picture was of a woman in her eighties.

"Oh, that's just wrong." said Gwen.

Jay turned to her; "Not my first visit to your planet." she said through gritted teeth.

Jay reached out her hand and touched the screen tenderly.

"She was really something special. She was the first woman to study medicine at her university. Went on to become one your leading paediatricians. Saved so many lives, helped so many families. She deserved to live out her life peacefully, not go out like this. We need to find the person who did this Jack. Find him, stop him and hurt him." Her voice dripped with venom.

Jack recognised this tone. It had been aimed at him more than once, and he had seen the damage that she had inflicted after it had been aimed at others.

"Is everyone here?"

Tapping a button to change the screen again, Jay glanced over the full list of pictures again.

"Yeah. Everyone except you and Ianto."

Gwen and Jack looked at each other clearly startled. "Ianto." they said together.

Jay caught the look and the fear edging into their voices.

"Where is he?"

Jack's face was grim. "He went shopping a couple of hours ago and isn't back yet. Gwen; start pulling up CCTV, we need to trace him."

Before anyone could move the screen in front of them crackled and snow briefly replaced the faces on display, before a new face appeared in front of them.

"Finally." said the face "I've been waiting ages for you to work that out."

"Who are you?" demanded Jack of the face on the screen.

"You should know, shouldn't you Jay Hunter?"

Jay looked at the screen with an expression filled with anger, but clearly no recognition.

"Ah. It's true then." said the face. "You have lost your memory. Well let you remind you. My name is Kantos and I am the worst thing that could happen to you, and the man who will kill you. If you have any doubt about that, just think about those injuries you had before that doctor person rescued you. Do you remember them? Remember the pain? Well that was all me. Now I'm back to finish the job."

"Why me? Why do you want me? And why kill all these people to get to me?"

"They were just for fun. To get you to notice me and see what I am capable of. All those delicious people through time marked with your scent. I am a collector. I have collected many things. And I want something you have. And I always get what I want. For example, I have a Vornon eye in place of my own left eye and that's what's letting me talk to you now. Works like a camera, but I control it with my mind. Means I have to use a mirror to talk to you, but that is of small concern."

"What does this have to do with Ianto?" Jack interrupted.

"Ah well, that's another thing that I have." Kantos turned away from the mirror and an image of Ianto slumped on the floor leaning against a wall filled the screen. Gwen gasped and Jack's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists.

"Let him go and you can take me." Jay said in a steady voice.

"Oh, he is just insurance to make sure none of your friends try anything stupid like a rescue. As for getting you, that isn't a problem because I also have this."

Kantos turned back to the mirror and held up his arm displaying Jay's vortex manipulator. Jay's eyes opened wide as he flicked it open and pressed a button. Jack and Gwen watched helplessly as Jay vanished in front of them.

They turned back to the screen to see Jay materialise in the room. Spinning around she searched out Ianto and fell to floor next to him. He looked up at her, only his eyes betraying any fear.

"What have you done to him?" Jay growled.

"He is drugged. He can't use most of his muscles but is entirely aware of what is going on. The drug will wear off giving him full mobility again. that's if he lives that long."

Jay spun back to Kantos pulling out both of her guns and levelling them at him. With the camera in Kantos' head it looked to Gwen and Jack as though Jay was staring straight at them.

"Let him go or I will not hesitate to kill you were you stand. In fact I need a good reason not to do that anyway."

"Ah. That won't happen. Another thing I have is the protection unit from a Santardi which means your weapons are useless against me. But even so, just for everyone's peace of mind hand them over."

Jack and Gwen felt as though Jay's glare was going straight through them as they watched her grind her teeth as she unbuckled her gun holsters and unclipped her dagger and handed them all over.

Behind her they watched Ianto try to pull himself up against the wall, then slump back down again in defeat, his muscles still not able to cooperate with what he was asking them to do.

"Jack, we have to do something." Gwen said.

Jack raised a hand "Wait. She can look after herself." He took a deep breath. "And honestly, there is no-one else I would trust more than her to save Ianto." Jack was all too aware that somehow Kantos was able to see and hear all they were doing and didn't want to risk the lives of either team member yet.

"Ah, that is almost touching." came Kantos' voice into the Hub. "Shame neither of them can hear you. The hack I have into your screen which feeds your images and voices to me goes straight into my neuro receivers. These two can't see or hear anything."

Despite having just one side of the conversation Jay worked out what was being discussed. She decided to bring them back to now.

"What do you want with me?"

"Your Macadian disc. You became famous for being able to hear lies. It's a talent I am keen to get my hands on."

Jay studied the man in front of her. "Can you turn that camera off?"

"Yes. I just need to think it and the link switches off."

"Switch off the link to the Hub and we can talk. We might be able to reach some sort of agreement. Me for Ianto's safe return."

Kantos smiled at her. "Okay, you have a deal."

"No!" screamed Jack and Gwen together. Jack reached out to grab the screen as if he could reach Ianto through it. But the image remained.

"Are we disconnected? They can't see us any more?" Jay asked.

"Nope. It's just us."

Gwen and Jack exchanged a confused glance. They watched as Jay's posture subtly changed.

"In that case, what would you say to some sort of arrangement? A partnership? I could get us into the Hub. It's full of tech and artefacts. You could find much more in that one place than many years of searching the Universe."

"And what about you?"

"Instead of killing me to get the disc you let me live. Think about it. If you have the disc inserted you can never lie. Do you know how hard that is? Any idea? You don't want that. Trust me. But what about if I was with you? You'd have to trust me because I can't lie. But I could still read lies. Don't you think we would make a great team?"

Gwen and Jack stared open mouthed at the twisted smirk on Jay's face as she spoke, anger boiling inside them.

Ianto listened.

Kantos studied the woman in front of him.

"Okay. Prove it. Prove that you would double cross Torchwood and work with me."

"How?"

"Kill the boy."

The smirk remained on Jay's face. She nodded.

Kantos held out one of Jay's guns to her. Jay smiled and shook her head.

"No. Not as much fun killing with a gun. Up close and personal is better. Give me my knife."

Unseen by Gwen and Jack who were watching in horror, unable to move, Kantos smiled suddenly and held out Jay's knife to her.

Jay took the knife and returned the smile, before turning and walking towards Ianto. The camera in Kantos' eye beamed each of her movements back to Gwen and Jack.

They watched in impotent horror and disbelief as Jay knelt down in front of Ianto. He looked up at her and managed to push himself up onto one elbow and feebly put another arm out in front of him in defence.

They saw the fear now clearly etched on the young man's face. Jay's body blocked their view of much of Ianto, but they didn't need to see details as they watched what happened next. Jay moved closer to Ianto's body, easily pushing against the defending arm. She stayed that way for a moment, just kneeling in front of him, looking at him.

Then, dagger clenched in her right hand, she pulled her arm back and thrust it towards Ianto's fragile human body. They watched as his eyes widened in shock, but never left Jay's face. Jay paused with her arm between their bodies for a second, before pulling her arm back with another savage swipe.

Ianto cried out in pain and astonishment. Jay stood up and slowly walked backwards away from Ianto. Jack and Gwen watched in numb disbelief as Ianto pulled a blood soaked hand away from his chest. He stared at it, eyes wide, before clutching it back to his heart. His eyes grew heavy as he fell forwards onto his face and remained still.

Jay turned around, back towards Kantos. She held the bloody knife up to show him, a smile broad on her face.

"It's been a long time since I killed someone up close. Now why don't you get us back to the Hub. See if anyone else is ready to die?"

_**AN**__ – Please don't lynch me…at least not until you have read the next couple of chapters. And slash will be up soon. My evil muse deamons are just working a little quicker than the slash ones. But I shall kick them into submission._


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN**__ – Sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter up. That silly real life stuff kept happening. Will be a delay for the next chappie to as I'm about to swan off on holiday. _

Jack and Gwen bit back their grief and quickly dashed to arm themselves preparing for the arrival of Jay and Kantos. When the Santardi had been brought to the Hub for holding they had installed a pulse that would disrupt the electro magnetic field that protected them, but before they could reach it to activate it, Kantos and Jay arrived back in the Hub.

At that moment though, the pulse was forgotten. It wasn't Kantos either of them wanted to hurt.

Kantos and Jay arrived one the other side of the main Hub area and stood side by side. The two pairs eyed each other silently for a moment. Jack and Gwen kept their guns raised on Jay and she kept her gaze fixed on them as Kantos stood slightly behind her.

Kantos surveyed the Hub and as he turned Gwen and Jack could now see that Kantos also had a third eye in the back of his head.

Jack and Gwen weren't interested in any of Kantos' eyes at that moment. They were both busy trying to come to terms with what they had seen.

Jay, who they had welcomed into their Hub, who's life they had saved, trusted, come to respect, had not only betrayed them, but killed one of their number. Jack struggled to keep his voice even. And failed.

"You killed Ianto." It wasn't a question.

Jay gave no response.

Anger and grief flashed through Gwen.

"Come on, deny it. Tell us you didn't do it. Did you kill him?"

Jay kept her gaze firmly on Jack, giving him a hard look. "Self preservation's a bitch." Her tone was even.

Kantos spoke in the deathly silence that followed Jay's comment.

"You're right. I like this place. I'll take it."

He grinned and pointed his gun at Jack. No-one moved. He laughed then.

"So the rumours are true. The Captain can't die? Well, does this work any better?"

He cocked the gun, pushing a bullet into the chamber and swung it towards Gwen. Jack tensed as if to move in front of her, but before he had a chance Jay had rushed sideways and grabbed for the gun.

In the brief struggle the gun fired, burying a bullet in the wall to the left and behind of Gwen's head, but Jay managed to get hold of the gun. She turned on Kantos and saw the broad smile on his face. Belatedly she realised her mistake. It had been a trap; a final test. How many people was she willing to let die before she stepped in?

The blow came out of nowhere and snapped her head to one side. Before she could turn her head back, she was struck again in the same place. Blood sprayed from her mouth as her cheek split. Her vision blurred and she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. A third punch again hit in her in the side of the head and her knees began to buckle under her. The hand on her shoulder kept her standing.

Something in Jay's mind gave up. She'd been fighting for so long. Too long. So much blood; so much pain. Jay heard a noise and realised that her hand had let go of the gun. If may not have been much use against Kantos, but a Time Agent, _Jay_, didn't just give up weapons. Her legs sagged and she felt another arm snake around her neck and Kantos pulled her against him, his breath hot against her ear.

"You'll never be strong enough to fight me. You may not think you remember me, but a part of you does. A part of you remembers what I did to you. How I played with you, broke you, enjoyed torturing and slowly killing you. Oh I wish you still had the pictures in your head as clearly as they are in mine. I did some truly beautifully and innovative things to you."

"Why? Why me?" Jay croaked out, hardly caring any more, but needing to know.

"I wanted that disc and you were making yourself so hard to find. You caused me a lot of trouble and cost me a lot of money. I couldn't just let that go. But you'll be pleased to know that I am bored of playing now."

Kantos kicked out his foot and caught Jay smartly in the back on the knee as he released the grip around her neck. With a small cry Jay's leg gave out and she collapsed to her knees in front of him. He grasped her hair with one hand, holding her still, and drew Jay's own knife out of his pocket. The knife was still covered in Ianto's blood.

Gwen and Jack watched dispassionately as he held the knife to Jay's throat.

"I don't want to damage the disc. This way I can take the whole head with me and find it in my own time."

Jay looked at Jack. Neither him nor Gwen had moved while she was bring attacked. She stared him square in the eye. As Jay looked into their eyes a sudden realisation hit her, chilling her to the bone.

"So you're really not going to do anything to help me then?"

"No." came the curt reply.

"But I just saved Gwen's life."

"But you killed Ianto."

Anger flowed through Jay and she found her fight returning. She soaked up the anger, the betrayal, the hurt. Fed off it and pulled strength from it. Strength to fight; argue. She may not get out of this alive, but she was damn well going down fighting.

"Ah, but saving Gwen is normally so much more important to you isn't it?" Bitterness poured from Jay's voice.

Jack's eyes narrowed at her. And she barked out a humourless laugh.

"Did you really think I would let you retcon me Jack? You think threatening me with a gun after everything I have been through would be enough to make me take one of your stupid white pills? You don't know me at all."

"What does she mean?" asked Gwen.

"It's nothing." He spat back at her harshly.

"Oh, so Gwen doesn't know your dirty little secret either then? You kept it from both of them?"

"What secret? What is she talking about Jack?"

"You can't stand there all high and mighty, lording it over me. You choosing to kill Ianto to save yourself is worse than me choosing to save Gwen from the blowfish over him!"

Silence echoed around the Hub. Jack looked shocked as they words had come out of his mouth. He turned to look at Gwen. Gwen stood, eyes wide and looked as if she was about to be sick.

"You did what? No…no Jack. Tell me you didn't? Say you saw Jay there. You knew she would save Ianto?" tears welled in Gwen's eyes and her voice was strangled by a sob. Jack looked at her with a desperate pleading in his eyes. He took a step towards her, reaching out to her.

"It's not as it sounds, you need to listen to me."

Gwen shrank back from him, her voice hard, but full of pain. "Don't you touch me."

Jack lost his temper. "What is this? You have a problem with me choosing to save your life over Ianto's? That would make most people happy."

Gwen's mouth worked as tears slid silently down her face, but no words came out. There were no words to respond to what she had just found out, to what Jack had said.

Jack swung back to Jay, his voice a low, menacing growl. "Now see what you have done? This is why I had to protect my team from you. To protect Ianto from you! You said that you loved him, but all you wanted was to destroy him."

"I wanted to destroy you Jack!" Jay shouted back at him. "That hasn't changed."

"And you killed Ianto to do it?"

"Just how stupid are you?" Jay said impatiently, but almost with pleading in her voice.

Kantos had been watching this exchange with some interest, but now grew bored.

"Okay, enough of this, as entertaining as it was, I have some killing to do. Although this had made it easier as I am now quite sure that I will be able to kill you and walk out of here without anyone batting an eyelid." He pulled sharply back on Jay's hair, making her wince.

He looked around the Hub, Jack still glaring at them, Gwen backed against the railings behind her, not knowing where to look, what to think. She knew she should step in, stop a life from being lost, a life she had cared about. But this woman had killed Ianto. And everything she knew, thought she knew, had turned upside down. She sagged further against the metal.

"However," Kantos continued, "I do think I will be back. Jay was right; you do have some lovely collectors' items here. But it's now time for you to…but, but, you're dead?"

Before the others in the room could work out who Kantos was talking to, the front of his head exploded as a bullet slammed through his third eye. His third eye that had just spotted Ianto standing behind him with a gun aimed at his head.

Jay fell forwards as Kantos' hand released her hair and the blade fell from his hand. His body fell limply to the side. Jay knelt where she was bringing her breathing under control for a short second, trying to ignore how close that had been, and how close she had been to giving up. She closed her mind to the thoughts quickly and stood up, turning towards Ianto, a relieved smile playing on her face.

"Talk about your last minute rescues. How's the hand?" she walked the couple of steps towards Ianto trying to keep her voice steady and he automatically held out his left hand to her which now sported a make-shift bandage. As she took his hand she noticed that he hadn't moved and that he was staring steadily at Jack.

"I had to wait for the pulse to work." he answered, almost without thinking.

Relief and confusion was washing over Gwen and Jack's faces and they both moved to run across the Hub towards him.

"No." commanded Ianto, his voice low. He kept the gun levelled at Jack, but it stopped Gwen in her tracks too. Jay closed her eyes momentarily and swore under her breath, before turning her attention back to Ianto's hand.

"But." Jack had a confused, but happy smile on his face. "What happened Ianto? We watched Jay kill you."

"No. You watched Jay cut my hand so it would look like she had stabbed me."

"But she said she'd killed you."

Jay snapped round at him now. "When did I say that Jack? When did you ever hear me say those words? How could you even think I was capable of that? I knew that Kantos would never have turned off the link and that you'd be able to see and hear everything. I thought you'd be clever enough to work out what I was doing; bringing him back here for you to capture."

"But, but we thought we heard…" stammered Gwen.

"But you didn't listen did you?" snapped Ianto. "You never listen! _I_ listen!" Ianto was shouting now and the gun shook in his hand. Jay reached for a bandage that had lain untouched on Owen's desk for many months and began to re-dress Ianto's hand. She hoped that some form of physical contact could keep him grounded enough for this.

Realisation suddenly hit Jack and Gwen full on at the same moment.

"How long have you been here Ianto?" asked Jack tentatively.

"Long enough." came the cold reply.

Gwen tried to stifle another sob as Jack spread his hands in a pacifying gesture and started to protest.

"It's not like it sounds Ianto. I swear it's not like it sounded."

"There's one way to find out." snarled Ianto. He finally lowered the gun and turned his gaze to Jay who was securing the clean bandage to his hand.

"Did Jack know you were there?" his voice had returned to its normal, quiet tone. Jay kept her head down.

"Had Jack seen you when he chose to save Gwen?" Ianto demanded, more forcefully.

Jay looked up him, tears pricked her eyes as she looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please don't do this Ianto."

"Answer me."

"Please don't make me do this." Tears sprang freely from her eyes now.

"Did Jack know you were there?" Ianto was shouting again.

"No!" Jay sobbed out, anger and pain flashing in her eyes. "No he didn't." she dropped Ianto's hand and turned away.

"This is what you've been waiting for isn't it?" Jack snarled at Jay. You've been wanting to do this since you got here."

"Oh, get over yourself Jack. This isn't about you right now." Jay hurled back at him.

"Yes it is. You said yourself you wanted to hurt me, and you're using Ianto to do it."

In a second Jay lost all patience. She had waited months for Jack to become undone, and had hoped that it would be at her hands. And yes, she would have loved to have destroyed things between him and Ianto and claim the boy for her own. But even she hadn't wanted it to happen like this. And only Jack could make a time like this all about him.

She snapped. She grabbed Ianto and whirled him around, snatching the gun out of his hand. She turned the gun on Jack and emptied the clip into him.

Gwen cried out as Jack's mouth opened into a surprised O and his body shook from the impact of the bullets, before crumpling to the floor.

Silence descended heavily on the Hub, everyone frozen in their place as the noise slowly dissipated. Ianto put his hands to his hips and regarded Jay. He spoke patiently, as if talking to a child.

"You know that can't kill him."

"No. but it made me feel better."

_**AN**__ - as a reward for your dedication to this story and your patience, the Janto slash fic is now up on my profile, called _Personal Combat Training_. Enjoy._


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN**__ - Huge thank yous to Silver Butterfly07, bbmcowgirl and kausingkayn for your reviews. It means so much that people take the time to review and it is so satisfying to get such different opinions of Jay; and even that I've created a character that people react to enough to have an opinion of, so thank you._

_Well, moving on…_

Jay threw down the gun and walked away, turning her back on Gwen, Ianto and Jack's body.

Gwen looked down at Jack's lifeless form, then back to Ianto.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she said, but mere words could never express just how sorry she was, and all the things that she was sorry for. Hand covering her mouth, she turned and fled the main Hub, heading for the solitude of the lower levels.

Ianto stood still for a long moment, watching Jack's blood ooze onto the floor. He took a deep breath and walked over to the Captain. Hooking his arms under his shoulders Ianto dragged him, with little care, into his office and gently closed the door behind them.

Jay turned back to face the empty Hub and spotted Kantos' body lying on the floor. Someone had better deal with that she thought. Then she shook her head, how could she have forgotten? She rushed to the body and grabbing his wrist unbuckled her vortex manipulator.

She straightened, holding it in her hand for a moment. Then she removed the receiver on her wrist and slipped it into her pocket. Slowly, reverently, she placed her own vortex manipulator onto her wrist and did up the strap.

It hit her like a sharp blow in the centre of her head and snatched the breath from her lungs. Jay fell to the floor on her hands and knees, mouth open in a silent scream, as memories flooded into her head. Everything she had forgotten, from the time in the void to finding herself here again, crashed into her head in one unbidden stream. Capture, imprisonment, Macadian disc, torture, escape, running, hiding, so much running, never getting far enough away, trying to recover, Kantos, too weak to fight properly, pain, so much pain, rescue, Doctor… her eyes flew open and she raised her head, gasping in deep gulps of air.

"The Doctor." she breathed. Suddenly a strange calm washed over. She knew. She just wondered how much time she had.

******

Jack awoke with a loud gasp, bolting upright. He looked around him. He was in his office, but on the floor. Ianto was sitting behind the desk. In his chair.

"Ianto," he started. The young man held up a hand to silence him.

"Why?" Ianto's voice was calm and level; his face expressionless.

"Why what?"

Ianto didn't reply. Jack knew what he meant.

Jack hung his head.

"I don't know." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I just don't know."

"You chose to save Gwen's life over mine and you don't have a reason?" Ianto's voice was still steady.

"You think I could ever make a decision like that? How was I ever supposed to choose?"

"But you did."

"I didn't really choose. I could never choose. It was more of an instinct thing."

"Instinct?" Ianto's voice came out as a low dangerous growl. "I know that Torchwood is about more than just me, my life; I've always known that. If you had chosen Gwen because you thought that it was the best option for Torchwood, the best option for the planet, then I could have accepted it. If there was a rational, reasonable explanation then I might even have been able to forgive you. But instinct?" Ianto spat the word. "Instinct? That means it was irrational; it was emotional and that means…"

Ianto's voice broke and he couldn't finish his thought out loud. Jack watched him, tears welling in his eyes. Ianto rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath.

"I want you to leave. I want you to leave Torchwood. For good."

"You can't do that." countered Jack.

"No, but I can." Jack turned to see Gwen standing in the doorway with Jay behind her. "As second in command I can seize control if I have full support from the rest of the team. I did some reading up on while you were dead. You've always kept that very quiet."

"And do the rest of the team support you?" Jack challenged.

"Yes." said Ianto immediately.

Jack turned his eyes to Jay, who held his gaze; "I'll see you out."

Jack felt crushed inside, but stood up. He was defeated and he knew it. He had no-where to go and felt more alone than he ever remembered feeling before in his life. But he had led a long life, and would live for a long time yet. This was just one more thing. He couldn't let them see that they had defeated him as catastrophically as they had. No, he corrected himself, they had done nothing. This was all his doing.

That thought was the one that threatened to overwhelm him so he pushed past the others and out of the office heading towards the door, before anyone could see the tears in his eyes.

"No, Jack. Lift." Jay called out. Jack stalled himself and changed directions. Of course they wouldn't let him use the front door anymore. By the time he was stood on the fake paving slab and facing the rest of the team he had his face under control. Jay stood next to him and tapped out some instructions on her newly reinstated wrist strap. The stone moved upwards.

Looking down Jack saw Gwen turn her face away from him, unable to watch him leave. Ianto on the other hand watched his whole ascent; his face attempting to remain neutral, but barely disguising the look of betrayal in his eyes.

When the lift reached street level Jack made to move off the step, but Jay gently grabbed his arm, holding him in place, close to her. She looked into his eyes and he knew that she saw everything that he was trying to hide.

"There's one last thing I can do for you Jack." Her voice was soft, her eyes compassionate. More than he felt he deserved. "My vortex manipulator has the co-ordinates of my last location stored in it. Well, not the location as such, but the link to get you where you need to be. I can send you to him Jack. He will fix you."

Jack could no longer hide the tears as they started to silently fall from his eyes. Jay could suddenly see a spark of hope in there as his memory drifted back to the note in Jay's pocket the day she arrived.

"Let me do this for you. Let us save you Jack." She lifted up his arm and resting it next to hers, her fingers moved over the controls of both their wrist straps. She clutched his wrist in her hand and leaned in to give him a soft, chaste kiss. Holding him there she pressed the button on his vortex manipulator that would send him away.

Away from here; away from her; away from Torchwood.

*******

By the time Jay stepped off the lift and back into the Hub Gwen and Ianto were standing on the upper level leaning on the railing, looking out over the Hub. They glanced at her and she nodded briefly to let them know it had been done.

Gwen surveyed the Hub. Her work place for so long now, it felt as comfortable as home. It suddenly seemed huge and empty without Jack's presence. She needed to get out, go home and be with Rhys. She pulled Ianto into a hug, kissed him on the cheek and, without another word, fled the Hub.

Ianto hung his head, looking at his shoes until he was aware of the presence of Jay next to him. She took up their previous stance of looking out over the Hub.

Ianto felt lost. He had lost the man that he had shared so much with, had loved, had thought loved him back, even if he would never say it. Gwen had gone. She had somewhere, someone, to go to. What did he have now? The prospect of going back to an empty flat? The flat that was almost alien to him now as he spent so much time here. He tried to push the thoughts from his mind.

"Gwen and I talked while you were…" he broke off, not being able to complete the sentence. "Neither of us can take over leading Torchwood. It wouldn't feel right; we don't want it. We've decided that you should be the new head of Torchwood 3."

Jay took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. If that's what you have decided, then I'd be honoured, thank you."

Ianto stared into the middle distance again. "When you and Jack were talking. He said that you loved me. Did you? Do you love me?"

"Yes I do."

Ianto nodded and stored the information away to be processed another time, like the rest of the events of the day.

Jay turned to look at the young man next her. Despite his attempts to hide it, Jay could see how lost he was. Sensed that he didn't want to leave, but didn't know how to stay.

"Ianto, would you mind staying with me for a while? Just being in the Hub with me and…"

He interrupted her, his usual clipped tone returning. "Yup. I'll stay. Always work to be done." Then quieter; "Thank you."

The both resumed looking out over the Hub, lost in their own thoughts, contemplating the future.

Ianto straightened suddenly, as if a decision had just been made in his head. He smoothed down his jacket, and settled his face into the professional Ianto expression that they all new so well.

"Can I get you some coffee Ma'am?"

Jay gave him a small smile. "That would be lovely. Thank you Ianto."

_**AN**__ – It ain't over yet kids…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN**__ – Thanks to __kausingkayn for your review and thank you too for the new favourites and alerts I have got. I never name you as it's not already public like reviews, but I do appreciate it._

_I admit that the descriptions of Ianto in this chappie are _totally_ self indulgent. I would pay to see him dressed like this…_

Gwen sat in the Hub and tapped her comms;

"Are you ready to go yet?"

Ianto studied his reflection in the hotel room mirror as he adjusted his already perfectly symmetrical bow tie. He looked more immaculate than normal in his black tuxedo.

"Jay's just in the bathroom getting changed."

Gwen grinned. "Has she seen the outfit you got her yet?"

Ianto watched his own grin spread across his face; "Not yet; gave it to her still in the garment bag."

A horrified shout came from the bathroom, loud enough for Gwen to hear through Ianto's comm.

"Ianto! What the hell is this? What am I supposed to do with this?"

Ianto's grin got bigger, as Gwen giggled alone in the Hub.

"Just put it on Jay. We're incognito remember?"

"I think I'd better leave you to it for a minute Ianto. Let me know when you're ready to move. Gwen out."

Gwen was happy to hear the laughter in Ianto's voice. It was obvious that even after six months he still missed Jack; hell they all did. But he seemed to be getting there. Gwen knew that he had started a relationship with Jay soon after Jack had left, and at first found it a little difficult. She had wondered if Ianto just had a thing for authority, but quickly realised that he just needed to be loved; needed to not be alone. And although it had been strange, they made a good, if odd, couple. And anything that kept Ianto smiling couldn't be bad.

She allowed herself her own smile as she leant back on her chair and rubbed a hand comfortingly across her gently swelling belly. When Jack had left Gwen had thought a lot about her life and her priorities. She realised that there was more to life than Torchwood, and Rhys had been overjoyed when she suggested that the time was right to start a family. It hadn't taken long, and now she was four months pregnant.

That was why she was in the Hub monitoring their systems while Jay and Ianto were in a hotel in London. They were preparing to go to an ambassadorial reception to intercept an alien assassin that intelligence had told them was planning to attack top politicians. Whereas once she would have wanted to be in the middle of the action, she was now quite happy sitting back, drinking tea and eating chocolate.

Ianto currently had something even scarier than alien assassins to deal with though. Jay emerged from the bathroom, her face like thunder.

"Seriously Ianto. What the hell is this?"

Ianto carefully arranged his face into a neutral expression.

"That, Jay, is a dress." He paused, appraising her. He had chosen a red, slinky dress with delicate spaghetti straps and a slit that came half way up her right thigh. He had chosen it because it fitted with the occasion and he knew she would look amazing in it. That it would wind her up and afford him a little fun was just an added bonus.

He continued his visual appraisal of her. She really did look good in that dress. But…

Jay continued to scowl at him, her hands on her hips. She tapped one foot. A foot that was still clad in a biker boot. Ianto reached into a bag on the bed and handed her a pair of red high heeled shoes that matched the dress.

"Put these on."

"Oh, come on. I won't be able to do a thing in them."

"Yes you will, now put them on. Besides. I like the shoes."

Ianto's wolfish grin was enough to force Jay out of her boots and into the heels. But she still wasn't happy.

"What about my guns? And my knife? Where am I supposed to keep my weapons in this thing?"

Ianto reached back into the bag and pulled out a black strap and a small gun.

"That's why I got you this."

Ianto knelt in front of Jay, his look still devilish. He let his fingers trace along her thigh as he fixed the gun into the strap around the top of her leg.

Jay's breath caught in her throat as Ianto stood up, taking his talented hands away.

"For god's sake let's get on with this so I can get you back up here and take advantage of the extortionate price of this room."

Still grinning, Ianto slipped his own gun into the waistband of his tux trousers and grabbed Jay's handbag before following her out of the room. He tapped his comm. link.

"We're on our way Gwen."

"Okay. The PDAs you have are set up to scan for alien life-forms. They will relay the signal back to me and I'll be able to guide you in without you having to flash your tech around."

"I don't have a PDA." complained Jay into her comm. as she pressed the button to call the lift.

Ianto silently passed her the handbag.

"Oh. Thanks"

"Right. When the two of you get downstairs you'll need to split up and start to mingle. The more ground you can cover the quicker we can get this guy."

The three fell silent as the lift descended. Ianto got out of the lift on the first floor and headed towards the stairs while Jay remained in the lift, riding it to the ground floor where the reception was.

Reaching the double doors to the ballroom first, Jay produced her immaculately forged invitation and presented it to tuxedoed security guard on the door. They had gone through the heavy duty security on the way into the hotel; helped by a mild hypnotic spray.

Jay started to make her way through the crowd of assorted dignitaries.

"Okay Gwen. I'm in. Let me know if you pick anything up."

"Will do."

She sipped at a glass of Champaign as she made her way round the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ianto enter and head in the opposite direction. They made no sign of recognition towards each other.

A red faced politician that she recognised from the news approached her. He dripped sleaze. His eyes roamed greedily over her body and a leer stretched his face. She made to walk past him and felt a hand grab her backside. She stopped dead.

"Well aren't you a splendid filly. If you're here on your own I can make sure you don't leave alone."

Jay gave him a winning smile, letting her 51st century pheromones do their thing. She leaned in close to him.

"I have a gun in my underwear. Now if you'd like to try to find out for yourself if that is a euphemism or literal, then please, feel free."

The hand fell from her arse and the man stepped back. Keeping her smile in place Jay turned and sashayed away, snorts of laughter from Gwen and Ianto coming through the comms.

"I'm going to head out to the corridors, spread our net a bit. Ianto, you carry on scoping out in here. Gwen just let us know as soon as anything registers."

Gwen and Ianto both gave replies of consent.

Pleased to get away from the busy room Jay started to wander down one of the plush corridors.

"You know," Ianto's voice came through the comms; "we know this guy is a master of disguise and deception. He's been eluding us for weeks. He could hiding out as an employee as easily as one of the poshies."

"You're right." agreed Jay; "I'll head down to the basement levels, check out the kitchens and where the workers lay low."

"You're in a frock. How are you going to look inconspicuous in the kitchens?" asked Gwen.

"Oh, I can fit in anywhere. It's my natural charm."

Ianto smiled to himself as he continued to wander the room, blue eyes scanning the room, alert for anyone acting strangely. He was completely unaware of the looks _he_ was getting from the other attendees at the reception, oblivious to just what a stunning figure he cut with his trim body poured into the fitted tux.

Suddenly Gwen's voice cut in.

"Ianto. I'm getting something from your PDA. He's just come into the room, the opposite end to you. I'm also picking up alien tech, not yours or Jay's. I'm trying to get a reading on it now."

Ianto started to move forwards towards the other end of the room. He moved purposefully, but not too hurriedly so he wouldn't startle the other guests or alert the assassin.

"They're weapons. Definitely weapons. Powerful ones too." Gwen confirmed.

Ianto attempted to move through the room quicker, but he was suddenly hampered by the crowd closing in around him. People had appeared on the stage, ready to give speeches and the accumulated guests were gathering together to get a good view. Ianto was now stranded at one end of the packed throng with his quarry at the other side.

Down in the basement Jay was at the far end of the kitchens when she heard Gwen's comments. She turned to run back through the kitchen to get upstairs. She gave up after a couple of steps, swearing at her shoes.

She saw a young chef in front of her who looked like she was about the right size.

"You. I need you to give me your boots."

The girl just looked at her.

"Look, I can ask you again nicely, or I can use this to make you give them to me."

Jay put her right foot up on a rail that ran along the side of one of the stainless steel tables. The slit in her dress fell open revealing her makeshift holster. She pulled out the gun and held it in the air.

"Your boots. Please."

The young chef dropped to the floor with a squeak and panicked fingers started tugging at laces. Another chef, alerted by the noise turned and looked at Jay. He picked up a meat cleaver and started to stride towards her.

"Seriously?" Jay asked, eyebrows raised. He continued to approach her.

Jay turned the gun towards a large metal pan sat on one of the hobs and pulled the trigger. The pot exploded into a thousand pieces.

"Small but powerful you see?"

The man dropped the cleaver and dove under one of the tables. All around the kitchen Jay watched as chefs and porters scurried under tables or fled the kitchen.

She shook her head and looked down again in time to see the girl at her feet hand up her boots.

"You are a love. Thank you. Have a present" Jay took off her shoes and handed them to the young chef who was now cowering under her own table, and pulled on the boots.

"Much better." Keeping her gun drawn Jay ran out of the kitchen and headed back towards the ball room, handbag swinging from her arm.

Ianto continued making his way through the tightly packed group of dignitaries, still attempting not to alert anyone. As much as anything they did not need security guards blundering in and getting in the way.

"You're getting close Ianto. You're going in the right direction; you should be able to see him by now."

Ianto scanned the crowd in front of him searching desperately for someone that could be the assassin they were searching for. The guest of honour stepped onto the stage amidst polite claps from the audience and took the podium. Ianto saw a tall, skinny man near the stage reach inside his jacket and rest his hand on something in there. Ianto reached around for his own gun and pulling it out of his waistband held it casually by his side.

The man glanced around him briefly and saw Ianto staring at him. They locked eyes for a moment and the assassin knew immediately that he had been made. Dropping his hand out of his jacket he took a couple of steps backwards and headed out through the door behind him.

"He's seen me." hissed Ianto into his comms. "He's left the ballroom through the far back door." Ianto started to push himself a little more forcibly through the crowd, earning muttered complaints as he went.

"I've got him!" said Gwen. "He's heading towards the rear service stairs. Jay, if you take your next right and go along that corridor you should be able to head him off. Ianto keep after him."

"I'm trying." said Ianto through gritted teeth.

Jay pounded down the dimly lit service corridor towards the staircase at the far end. A waitress was some way in front of her, nearly at the door. She saw the door start to open and a man push roughly through it, weapon in hand.

"Get down!" Jay screamed at the waitress. But the shout just startled the girl, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. The assassin looked up at Jay and saw the gun in her hand. He reached out an arm and grabbed the waitress, pulling the scared girl close against him and holding his weapon to her head.

"Put your gun down unless you want her to die."

"We can discuss this. I know who you are. We're not even that different. Let her go and we'll talk about all this." Jay took confident steps towards the pair as she spoke.

The assassin grinned at her. "I'm not stupid. Now stop walking and drop your gun or I will shoot her. If you know me, then you know I will."

Jay stopped. She raised her hands above her head and let the gun fall from her fingers.

"Now will you talk?"

"Oh please. I just told you I'm not stupid. I'm not going to stand here talking to you while you try to edge ever closer to me. I'm the one with the weapon. I'm the one with the hostage. I'm the one in control." He tightened his grip on the frightened waitress.

Jay's hands fell to her side in defeat. "You _are_ the one with the weapon. You _are_ the one with the hostage. But _I'm_ the one with the partner that you were too stupid to remember."

A look of confusion briefly crossed the assassin's face. It was only brief because half a second later a bullet from Ianto's gun passed through his brain. The assassin fell to the floor as the waitress screamed and held her hands to her face. Ianto was behind her quickly, stepping over the dead body and managing to catch the girl as she collapsed.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, whispering soothing words. Jay picked up her gun and stood back, letting Ianto work his magic. He lowered the sobbing girl gently to the floor, letting her rest against the wall. He slipped a hand inside his jacket and pulled out a small metal tin and a hip flask.

"Take one of these." he said to the waitress offering her a small white pill; "they help with the shock."

The girl took the tablet and washed it down with a swig from the hip flask. She was surprised to find that the liquid was only water. Ianto helped her to her feet again.

"Now tell your boss that you're sick and go straight to bed. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded and wandered off down the corridor past Jay.

Jay watched her go and headed towards Ianto and the dead assassin. They stood side by side looking down at the body.

"Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" Gwen's voice came through to them loudly, startling them both.

"Sorry Gwen." said Jay; "One assassin dead, one hostage retconned. All is well. We'll do a quick clean up here then…um…well, we'll probably just stay here at the hotel. No point in wasting the money on the room. You get off when you're ready."

Gwen shook her head. "I'll get the paperwork started and head off in a few minutes. You two enjoy yourselves. Gwen out."

"Night Gwen." said Ianto. Then he turned to Jay. "Right then. What are we going to do with him?" he nudged the assassin with his foot.

"There's an incinerator at the other end of the kitchen. Don't even want to think why a hotel has an incinerator, but it's handy for us."

Ianto tugged at the ends of his bow tie and pulled the knot undone. He let the material of the tie hang loosely around his neck and undid the top button of his shirt.

"We'd better get a move on then before anyone else sees us."

Jay swallowed and nodded, trying not to be distracted by the Welshman in front of her. They picked the body up between them and carried it down to the kitchen. The assorted staff had just started to come out from under the tables, but they scurried back under again when they saw Jay enter; this time carrying a dead body. The young chef Jay had taken the boots from was cuddling the red high heels.

"It's okay. This is the bad guy." Ianto called out cheerfully as they walked past. The chefs and porters remained under the tables as the Torchwood pair loaded the assassin into the incinerator and closed the door. As they walked back through the kitchen Ianto looked at Jay's feet.

"You're wearing boots again."

"I couldn't run in those stupid shoes."

They exited the kitchen, heading for the stairs back up to the guest areas.

"The shoes were not stupid. I _really_ liked those shoes."

The kitchen staff watched them leave, then a beat later Jay reappeared. She walked back over to the female chef and plucked the red heels from her arms.

"Yeah; I'm going to need these back." She gave her an apologetic smile and ran after Ianto.

By the time the lift had arrived to take them to their room the heavy boots had been abandoned and Jay was once again wearing the red high heels, much to Ianto's delight.

As soon as they were in the lift they fell on each other, locked in a passionate kiss.

"Jay? Ianto? Are you there?"

The urgency in Gwen's voice as it came through their comms. links made them fall apart instantly.

"We're here Gwen. What is it?" queried Jay, concerned.

"You need to get back to the Hub now. Right now." Gwen's voice shook slightly. Was that fear? Shock? Or something else? Jay and Ianto exchanged a look, both as puzzled as the other.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just get back here now. Please."

The lift reached their floor and they hurried to their room to pick up their bag before racing back down the stairs to the SUV.

********

They drove back to the Hub in silence for most of the way; Ianto behind the wheel so Jay could change back into the jeans, corset and leather coat she felt most comfortable in. She also made sure she strapped her usual weapons back in place around her body, and slipped the small gun from Ianto into her pocket. If her suspicion was right, and it was time, then she needed to be prepared.

Getting back Ianto had broken most of the more minor traffic laws and a few of the major ones too. He'd deal with the tickets later.

They pulled into the underground car park with a screech and raced up to the Hub, guns drawn.

"Gwen!" Jay shouted. "Where are you?"

"Here." came the soft reply. She was sat at her work station staring at one of the monitors and chewing on her finger nails.

Relieved to see her safe Ianto and Jay strode over and stood behind her. She was watching the vaults on CCTV. A man sat in one of the cells. As if he knew he now had an audience he stood and turned to face the camera.

The screen was filled with the 100 watt smile of Captain Jack Harkness.

_**AN**__ – that wasn't much of a surprise though really was it? ;o) Nearly there folks…_

_Oh and apologies if there are mistakes in this. I'm proofing it late at night, but really wanted to get it up today. Comments, crit, reviews loved as always._


	14. Chapter 14 Updated

_**AN – I have decided to repost this with a slight amend to the ending. From the reviews I've had so far I can see that that I didn't do a very good job of explaining my intentions at the end of this; I left too much tacit. I have fleshed it out a little, but all is still intentionally very up in the air. I hope it sits better with people now, and thank you so much for the feedback. This is why it's so important!**_

_**AN**__ – thanks to __Thepook for your quite lovely review and __**everyone**__ that has reviewed as the story has gone along._

_So, here we are at the end. This was one of the first chapters I wrote, and personally it is probably my favourite. I hope you find it a suitable ending._

"Did he hurt you?" Ianto asked, putting a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

Gwen shook her head. "No. He just appeared at the tourist office door, knocked and asked to be taken into the vault. He just let me take him quietly down there. Hasn't been any trouble or said anything else since."

Jay took a deep breath. "I'll go and talk to him. You two stay here." Jay spoke gently but something in her eyes made Ianto and Gwen reluctant to argue with her. "I'll keep my comms open though. I have nothing to hide from you."

She put a comforting hand on both their shoulders, squeezing gently. The touch lingered for a moment too long, then she was gone, headed down to the vaults.

When she got to his cell, Jack was sitting back down again. He turned to look at her passively. There was a long moment before either of them spoke.

"It's like déjà vu. Except it was normally me on the other side of that glass." said Jay.

She pressed the keypad and let the door swing open. As she walked into the cell Jack shuffled up along the bench, allowing her room to sit next to him. She sat down, the pair comfortable next to each other, both looking straight ahead, with just the occasional glance at each other while they talked.

"How long were you away?"

"Nearly seven years. I spent a lot of time with the Doctor in the early days, then more time on my own. We met occasionally, and this time he brought me back. He says this is my time. That this time needs me."

"Torchwood needs you. Gwen and Ianto need you."

"Gwen and Ianto hate me."

Jay sighed. "They still love you, both of them. That's why they were so hurt. They will forgive you. It just got too much for you. You've lived too long, lost too much. Only one other person could truly understand that."

The pair sat in companionable silence for a moment, positions mirrored; leaning forwards, arms resting on thighs, hands clasped between open knees.

"How long have you known?" asked Jack softly after a pause.

"Months. When I got my wrist strap back all my memories returned. I've known everything since then. The Doctor really is very clever. He sent me here to save you, and here you are, all saved."

"You can stay you know."

Jay breathed another big sigh. "I love Torchwood. Gwen is…well, she's amazing, and Ianto…" She paused and looked up into the CCTV camera; "Oh, I do love you Ianto Jones. I really do." She looked back at the wall. "But. This isn't my time."

Jay stood up and turned so that she was facing Jack. He stood too.

"You're always welcome back here. There will always be a place in this team for you."

"Thank you." Jay flipped open the cover of her wrist strap.

Jack leant forward suddenly and wrapping his arms around her, he pulled Jay in for a soft tender kiss.

Jay returned the kiss, gratefully, pulling back only when she heard footsteps running down the corridor towards them. Jack took a step back from her.

Jay turned towards the cell door as Ianto and Gwen skidded into view. She gave them a sad smile, hit a button on her vortex manipulator, and vanished.

*******

Gwen, Ianto and Jack talked for hours in the cell. Then they moved upstairs, crowded onto the old, faded sofa with coffee and cold pizza and talked for hours more. Finally, when the sun was already up, Gwen realised she was exhausted and had said all she had the energy to say for one night. Things weren't fixed, but she had the hope now they could be. She left to go back home to Rhys.

After Gwen had left Ianto looked at Jack and realised that the time for talking had passed for him too. Jack was not forgiven, not by a long way. But he was back. Back and talking to them; telling them more than he ever had and they were starting to understand him.

And Jay was gone. Had left them; left him. Ianto didn't know how he felt about that yet, but right now he just needed to feel _something_.

*******

Some time later, back in Jack's quarters, that had been empty for so many months, Jack and Ianto lay together, naked bodies entwined. Ianto's head had been blissfully empty while he and Jack rediscovered each other, but as he lay quietly he started to realise what he had always known.

He moved so that he was looking Jack in the eye.

"It was always you, you know? It was only ever you."

_**AN**__ – A very sincere thank you to everyone that has come along for the ride. I really hope that you have enjoyed the story, and I would still love to hear any comments that you have on the story or my writing. __Although I had told myself this was it for Jay Hunter the muse deamons are refusing to shut up and I already have another idea for her to work with the boys again. Not so angsty this time though; bit more action with a soupcon of tension ;o) I hope you'll join me for that one too._

_Jooles_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN**__ - In case you missed it, the last chapter of this fic was given a little update in response to the reviews, so thank you so much for your comments._

_I have now posted the first chapter of the follow up, called _Agents of Mercy_. A few more loose ends get tied up, a few more holes filled, and Jack finally gives Ianto the _real_ answer to his question…_

_Sorry to anyone who gets this alert after already finding _Agents_._

_I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading my fics._

_Jooles_


End file.
